SHORTFIC Adaptação Contrato Para o Amor
by Xarol
Summary: Para salvar sua fortuna, ela deverá aceitar seus termos...
1. Capítulo 1

**[SHORT-FIC] ****"Contrato Para o Amor"**

**Autor(a): **Barbara Dunlop

**Adaptação:** Carolina (**Xarol**)

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **UA, romance, drama,**lemons****.**

**Censura: **NC-18

**Sinopse:**_Para salvar sua fortuna, ela deverá aceitar seus termos..._

_Lutando para salvar a empresa de sua fam__í__lia, Bella Swan fica chocada quando Edward Cullen, bilion__á__rio do ramo da hotelaria, oferece a salva__çã__o. Junto com ela, no entanto, v__ê__m uma alian__ç__a, em sua fam__í__lia h__á__ gera__çõ__es, e um calhama__ç__o de termos para formalizar o acordo pr__é__-nupcial. Um perfeito manual de casamento por conveni__ê__ncia: ele salda a d__í__vida com os credores, ela cede a ele metade de sua empresa. Mas o complicado jogo de faz-de-conta logo se torna mais envolvente e arriscado do que ambos esperavam. Afinal, um casamento constru__í__do com mentiras seria capaz de resistir ao teste do verdadeiro amor?_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Bella Swan deveria estar nervosa ao sair do elevador no andar da rede hoteleira Cullen Hotels. Mas já deixara de lado as emoções havia alguns dias.

Tudo começou com a morte repentina do pai. Em seguida, ela descobriu as imensas dívidas da empresa, a Swan Inns. Por fim, tomou conhecimento da oferta bizarra feita à irmã para quitar as dívidas da família.

A única coisa que a movia agora era uma determinação fér rea. E seu foco tinha um nome: Edward Cullen, o presidente da rede hoteleira.

Pressionou a bolsa com força contra o peito e seguiu, com passadas firmes, pelo corredor ornado com colunas de már more. Bella nunca estivera na empresa dos Cullen. Jamais tivera motivos para falar com os concorrentes da família.

Mas não era preciso ser muito esperta para imaginar que as por tas duplas ao fim do corredor a levariam direto à sala de Edward Cullen.

Ela ignorou os olhares de espanto dos funcionários em suas mesas ao longo do corredor. Ninguém parecia querer detê-la; tampouco estava disposta a permitir que a detivessem. Bella podia não ter um horário marcado com o sr. Cullen, mas tinha o direito moral de confrontá-lo pessoalmente.

Como ele ousava se aproveitar de sua única irmã, Rosalie, poucas semanas após o enterro do pai, com ameaças veladas e propostas indecentes?

Bella respirou fundo.

Talvez ainda restasse alguma emoção, afinal.

— Em que posso ajudá-la? — perguntou uma voz feminina à sua esquerda, assim que o corredor se abriu numa área maior e elegante: a recepção.

Ignorou a pergunta. Não olhou para a mulher nem diminuiu o passo. Dez passos até a porta. Oito passos.

— Por favor! — Bella ouviu a voz alta, estridente, de uma mulher bem-vestida, de cerca de trinta anos, que levantara-se da cadeira para ir atrás dela.

Cinco passos.

— A senhorita não pode...

Bella já segurava a maçaneta dourada da porta do escritório.

— Entrar aí!

Mas Bella já abrira a porta, numa entrada triunfal.

Quatro homens de temos escuros, sentados à uma mesa de reuniões, viraram-se bruscamente para ela. Dois deles tinham o cabelo grisalho; as sobrancelhas espessas franziram-se como que a adverti-la de que tinha cometido um grave erro. O terceiro homem era mais jovem, o cabelo bronze, os olhos de um azul-esverdeado brilhante. Seu semblante dizia-lhe que aquela interrupção era até bem-vinda.

O quarto homem ficou de pé. Cabelo escuro, olhos cinzentos, ombros largos. Pela sua postura, via-se que estava disposto a enfrentar qualquer um que invadisse sua privacidade.

— Sinto muito, sr. Cullen — desculpou-se a secretária, praticamente sem fôlego ao entrar na sala. — Eu tentei...

— Você não teve culpa, Simone — respondeu Cullen, os olhos fixos em Bella. — Em que posso ajudá-la, senhorita?

Bella voltou a pressionar a bolsa com força contra o peito. Sentia tanta raiva que quase não enxergava os outros homens na sala. Sua atenção estava completamente focada em Edward Cullen.

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou permitir que você leve este seu plano adiante?

— Como a srta. deve ter percebido, estamos no meio de uma reunião. —As palavras de Edward soaram duras como aço.

— Eu não quero saber se...

— A srta. não gostaria de marcar uma hora?

— Não.

— Então devo pedir que se retire.

— Você sabe quem eu sou?

— Não.

— Mentiroso!

— Vou chamar os seguranças — advertiu Simone.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e encarou Bella. Ela logo percebeu que ele de fato não sabia quem ela era. Como era pos sível? É claro! Swan Inns era um conglomerado associado apenas à imagem de Rosalie.

— Será _mesmo _preciso chamar os seguranças? — perguntou Edward.

— Eu sou Bella Swan.

As narinas de Edward ficaram ligeiramente dilatadas e ele re cuou.

Após um breve silêncio, Edward pegou a caneta sobre a mesa e acomodou-a no bolso do paletó.

— Senhores, se me dão licença, acredito que posso conceder uns cinco minutos à srta. Swan.

Os homens começaram a se levantar.

Edward fez um gesto para que permanecessem em seus lugares.

— Por favor, senhores. Vou conversar com a srta. Swan na sala da diretoria.

Ele apontou para uma grande porta de carvalho, indicando que Bella deveria acompanhá-lo.

Ela cruzou o recinto e girou mais uma maçaneta dourada. A porta se abriu para uma ampla sala, dominada por uma imensa mesa oval com vinte cadeiras. A mobília era extremamente re quintada. Várias janelas, todas dispostas do mesmo lado, deixa vam entrar o sol de agosto que banhava toda a Manhattan.

Ela ouviu a porta se fechar e virou-se para encará-lo.

— Creio que nossa conversa será breve — comentou Edward, dando um passo em direção a ela.

Ele parecia mais alto e mais impressionante de perto. Os om bros largos e o tórax musculoso. Os raios de sol destacavam as feições de seu rosto perfeito. O queixo quadrado, o sorriso irônico, e os olhos reluzentes.

Bella teve a sensação de que poucas pessoas o enfrentavam e sobreviviam para contar a história. Se ela não soubesse sobre sua origem nobre, poderia jurar que ele nascera e se criara nas ruas do Brooklyn.

Mas nada disso importava. Ele não iria tocar num fio de ca belo da irmã dela nem colocar as mãos na empresa da família.

— Você não vai se casar com Rosalie — afirmou Bella. Ele deu de ombros.

— Isso é com Rosalie.

— Meu pai acabou de ser enterrado.

— O que não muda sua situação financeira.

— Eu posso dar um jeito na situação financeira. — Talvez. Ela queria acreditar que sim. Sempre poderiam hipotecar a pro priedade Marthas's Vineyard.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Posso cobrar sua dívida em 24 horas. Você consegue con tornar sua situação financeira nesse prazo?

Bella não respondeu. Sabia perfeitamente que não podia re solver os problemas tão rapidamente. Levaria semanas, talvez meses para lidar com as hipotecas, cartas de crédito e promissó rias assinadas pelo pai.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Por quê? Por que o pai mor reu tão cedo? Bella sentia falta dele, desesperadamente. Ainda esperava contar com a sua orientação durante muitos e muitos anos.

— Srta. Swan?

— Por que você quer a Swan Inns?

Os hotéis Cullen abarcavam várias propriedades, instala ções maiores e mais luxuosas. Swan Inns se encaixava num pequeno nicho de mercado, porém lucrativo, onde Cullen po deria competir com qualquer rede de hotéis de luxo no mundo.

— Isso é alguma piada?

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Como todo mundo, quero crescer. E você é uma oportu nidade.

— E o senhor não se importa em atropelar quem estiver na frente.

A reputação de Edward era famosa. Embora a imprensa tenha se tornado mais condescendente nos últimos meses, Bella conhe cia-o bem. Edward não passava de um frio empresário que lucrava com a desgraça alheia.

Ele deu mais um passo à frente e cruzou os braços.

— Acho que Rosalie não esclareceu bem a situação. Estou fa zendo um favor a vocês.

Bella sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ergueu o queixo para encará-lo, olho no olho.

— Casando com a minha irmã e tomando a nossa empresa?

— Salvando a sua empresa da falência. Vocês estão falidas, srta. Swan. Se eu não fizer isso, alguém o fará. É assim que funciona o capitalismo.

— Não me venha com paternalismo.

Os lábios de Edward esboçaram um sorriso frio.

— Da forma como encaro a situação, todo mundo sai ga nhando.

— Da forma como _eu _encaro a situação, todo mundo sai per dendo.

— Porque você é uma idealista. Não é prática.

— Pelo menos eu tenho uma alma.

— Até onde eu sei, "ter uma alma" não é requisito para se fazer negócios em Nova York.

— Ela _não _vai se casar com você.

— Ela explicou o acordo?

Sim, Rosalie tinha explicado o acordo. Edward queria a empresa. Mas, nos últimos dois anos, gastou uma fortuna em campanhas para melhorar sua imagem e tinha medo de uma publicidade negativa se aparecesse como uma ave de rapina rondando duas irmãs que tinham acabado de perder o pai.

É claro que a imagem da ave de rapina refletia perfeitamente seus interesses. Ele só não queria que as pessoas soubessem. Por isso a proposta de casamento e toda a boa vontade do noivo em ajudar.

— Ela me explicou — respondeu Bella.

— Então você sabe que vão manter metade da empresa. — Sua máscara impassível transformou-se numa carranca. — E eu me acho louco por oferecer tanto.

— Na verdade você quer comprar uma noiva.

— Por esse preço? Quero.

Bella simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

— A conversa acabou? — perguntou Edward.

A conversa acabou? O que ela faria agora? Uma ameaça in fundada? Sair feito um furacão pela porta afora? Jurar que ele nunca colocaria as mãos nos negócios da família, quando os dois sabiam que era exatamente isto que ele iria fazer?

Edward pareceu pressentir a hesitação dela.

— Ninguém vai se machucar — declarou ele. — A publi cidade vai ser boa para todo mundo. A imprensa vai ficar im pressionada com a fusão de duas grandes empresas hoteleiras. Vamos dar material de primeira para os repórteres que irão até ficar com os olhos marejados...

— Você está _ouvindo _o que está dizendo? — perguntou Bella.

— Como assim?

— Você não acha o seu plano um pouquinho cruel?

— Como eu disse, ninguém vai se machucar.

— E a Rosalie? E o Jacob?

— Quem é Jacob?

— O namorado dela. O rapaz sensível e carinhoso que ela está namorando há seis meses. Ele vai ficar humilhado e arra sado.

Edward ficou em silêncio. Por um segundo, Bella pensou ter visto alguma emoção nos olhos dele. Mas foi apenas um segun do. O olhar duro e frio estava de volta.

— Jacob vai se recuperar. E pode casar com Rosalie depois, quando ela estiver valendo muito mais.

Bella abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum.

— E você? — perguntou Edward.

— Eu estou muito, mas muito chateada — respondeu ela, na declaração do século.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Não me interesso pelo seu estado emocional. Quero saber se você tem namorado.

— Não — respondeu ela sem entender o que a pergunta sig nificava.

— Problema resolvido!

— O quê?

— _Você _se casa comigo.

Bella agarrou-se ao espaldar da cadeira, com medo de cair.

— Como é que é?

Edward continuava de pé, encarando o mundo como uma pes soa racional enquanto fazia a mais indecorosa das propostas que ela já ouvira em toda a sua vida. Casar com ele? _Casar _com ele?

— Na verdade, não importa a irmã — continuou ele, sem nenhuma emoção na voz. — Eu só escolhi a Rosalie porque ela...

— Porque ela é a mais bonita — arrematou Bella, afas tando-se da cadeira e aprumando-se. Por algum motivo, ouvir aquelas palavras ditas por Edward a feriram mortalmente. Ela sabia que esta era a opinião da maioria pessoas, mas Edward foi ao cerne da questão com tanta frieza que Bella sentiu-se mais magoada que de costume.

— Não é que...

— Eu não vou me casar com você e nem Rosalie vai se casar com você.

A voz de Edward adquiriu um suave tom de advertência.

— A terceira opção é cobrar a dívida. E aí vocês ficam sem nada.

Bella agarrou a bolsa com força.

— A terceira opção é dar um jeito nas dívidas amanhã bem cedo.

Edward deu um meio sorriso.

— Neste caso, você tem 24 horas para refletir sobre a minha proposta.

Bella virou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. Os dois sabiam que as palavras dela não passavam de um blefe e uma intimidação sem um pingo de consistência. E Bella nunca o perdoaria por isso.

— Não é necessário, sr. Cullen.

— Dadas as circunstâncias, você poderia me chamar de Edward... Bella — sussurrou bem atrás dela, enquanto ela girava a maçaneta.

Bella não se virou, mas ouvir seu nome dos lábios de Edward fez com que estremecesse.

-

-

-

-

-

Duas horas depois, Ryan Hayes peguntou a Edward:

— Presumo que você acertou todos os detalhes com ela.

— Ainda não — respondeu Edward enquanto fechava sua pasta e organizava a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa.

— Como assim, "ainda não"?

Edward suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira, esfregando as têmpo ras. O plano do Gunter parecia cada vez mais ridículo.

— Quero dizer que ainda não acertamos os detalhes.

— Mas vocês vão se casar.

— Eu estou tentando.

— Você não vai encostar um dedo nas empresas Swan sem levar uma legítima noiva Swan ao altar. Minha nossa, Edward, a mídia vai esfolar você vivo.

Edward rangeu os dentes. Ele maquinou toda essa história de diversas formas diferentes. No que dependesse dele, cobraria a dívida agora mesmo e tomaria posse da maldita empresa. Esta vam falando de negócios, não de brincadeiras de amadores.

Mas Ryan e Gunter eram os sócios majoritários da empresa e os dois estavam convencidos de que a fama de cabeça-dura de Edward estava prejudicando os negócios. Eles, inclusive, acredita vam que alguns reveses em licitações recentes tinham prejudi cado o moral dos funcionários e exercido um impacto negativo nos negócios.

Como resultado, Edward estava sendo obrigado a se compor tar como um verdadeiro escoteiro. Estava proibido de discutir em público e até mesmo fazer cara feia. Logo estaria beijando criancinhas e ajudando velhinhas a atravessarem a rua.

— Por que _você _não se casa com ela? — perguntou Edward a Ryan.

— Porque não sou _eu _quem está com problemas com a mídia — retrucou Ryan. — Além disso, não sou o presidente da em presa e também não sou a cara dos hotéis Cullen. Quais são os detalhes afinal?

— O quê?

— O que falta resolver com Rosalie?

— Nada. Não é a Rosalie. Agora é a Bella. E ela ainda está pensando no assunto. — Edward não conseguia acreditar que pe dira duas mulheres diferentes em casamento num intervalo de 48 horas.

— Pensei que você fosse casar com a mais bonita.

— A mais bonita recusou. Então fiz a proposta a Bella. Ela não tem namorado.

— Imagino que não — comentou Ryan, em tom de escár nio.

Edward empertigou-se. É claro que Bella não era tão atraente quanto Rosalie, mas não havia motivos para insultos.

— O que quer dizer com este comentário?

— Quero dizer que ela é durona. Assusta qualquer um.

— É apenas sem sal. —Edward levantou-se.

Bella não era durona e assustadora. Estava frustrada e em pânico. Na verdade, ele podia tirar vantagem disto.

— Uma irmã ou a outra. Ou você leva o plano adiante ou compromete o projeto — lembrou Ryan.

Comprometer o projeto? Edward achava que não. As Swan possuíam uma excelente propriedade na praia da ilha Kayven. E seu valor iria dobrar quando inaugurassem o novo percurso do cruzeiro marítimo.

Edward tinha que tornar a proposta mais atraente ou encontrar e explorar um ponto fraco. Mas ele não ia desistir.

-

-

-

-

— O que vamos fazer? — perguntou Rosalie, pálida e preocu pada, à mesa do Chateau Moulin, restaurante do Swan Inn da Quinta Avenida.

— Eu não sei — respondeu Bella, com toda a sinceridade. — Tenho de ligar para o banco amanhã.

— E vai dizer _o quê? _— perguntou Rosalie, aflita, elevando a voz.

— Podemos rolar as hipotecas, talvez usar a propriedade de Martha's Vineyard como uma garantia extra.

— Você sabe que não vão aceitar.

Bella não respondeu, porque sabia que Rosalie estava certa. A propriedade não cobriria nem um décimo da dívida do pai.

A vida estava difícil para os Swan nos últimos anos. Custos elevados, e as pessoas faziam poucas reservas. O pai de Bella e Rosalie sempre relutava em demitir os funcionários. E fi caram enrolados com três _resorts _de esqui que sofreram grandes reformas mas não tiveram muita procura, porque nevou muito pouco durante dois invernos seguidos.

Elas estavam encurraladas e Edward Cullen sabia disso. Ele não era tolo, por mais antiético que fosse.

— Vou ter de casar com ele — desabafou Rosalie, derrotada.

— E o Jacob?

— Vou dar um jeito de explicar para ele.

Bella sorveu um gole de seu martíni, imitando a voz da irmã:

— _Desculpe, querido, mas vou ter de casar com um outro homem, por causa do dinheiro dele._

— Eu não vou falar desse jeito.

— Não tem como ser agradável ao dizer uma coisa dessas.

— Então _você _vai se casar com ele?

Bella não respondeu. Esperou o garçom servi-las.

— Pelo menos eu não tenho namorado — sibilou Bella.

— Isso é um sim? — perguntou Rosalie, cheia de esperanças.

— Não, isso não é um "sim". — Bella fez uma pausa, ten tando desesperadamente concatenar seus pensamentos. — Não podemos... Isso não está certo... Eu fico louca só de pensar que vamos acabar cedendo.

—Ao menos vamos ficar com metade da empresa.

Era justo. Bella sorveu mais um gole de seu martíni. Por outro lado, se Edward resolvesse cobrar a dívida, teriam sorte de fi car com um hotel sequer. Se ao menos tivessem mais tempo. Se ao menos conhecessem alguém que pudesse assumir as dividas da família de forma irrestrita. Se ao menos o coração do pai não tivesse parado de bater.

Os três formavam um time. Já haviam enfrentado tempesta des juntos e ela sabia que conseguiriam encontrar a saída desse labirinto.

— Bella? — chamou Rosalie.

Bella deu uma garfada na salada de camarão.

— Vamos ter de falar com o Jurídico.

— E declarar falência? — Os olhos azuis de Rosalie ficaram embaçados.

Bella suspirou. Não. Não iriam declarar que estavam fa lidas. Não diante de uma escolha ligeiramente mais tolerável. Jogariam pelas regras de Edward Cullen. Se não fizessem isso, amanhã estariam na miséria e teriam destruído todo o trabalho de uma vida inteira do pai.

Ao menos com Edward havia uma chance. Se tivessem algum lucro nos anos subseqüentes, poderiam comprar a parte dele de volta.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward colocou o jornal sobre a mesa de mogno e levantou-se.

— Podemos ao menos dispensar o _sir._

— Como queira, _senhor _Cullen.

— Você está demitida!

— Creio que não — respondeu, impassível.

— Por que você conhece os podres da família?

— Porque o senhor nunca decorou a senha da adega de vi nhos.

— Bem colocado.

— Muito bem, então... _sir._

— Insubordinada! — murmurou Edward.

— A srta. Swan vai ficar para o almoço?

Boa pergunta. Será que Bella ia dizer "sim" e facilitar a vida dos dois? Ou continuaria com sua teimosia, causando-lhe todo o tipo de problemas? As chances eram equilibradas.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Não faço idéia.

A sra. Nash balançou a cabeça e foi arrumar o escritório.

Edward seguiu pelo corredor, sob os olhares atentos de seus an tepassados. Os retratos estavam sempre polidos e alinhados. O pai era o último, o olhar grave, sombrio, como a repreendê-lo por alguma coisa. Edward imaginava que era isto o que o pai mais odiava na morte — ficar ali na ala dos retratos, em silêncio, vendo o filho dilapidar os negócios da família.

Virou o corredor para dar de cara com seu mais recente pro blema financeiro bem ali de pé no vestíbulo. Bella pressionava a bolsa contra o vestido _chemisier _marfim. Os cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros estavam soltos, presos apenas pelos ócu los escuros posicionados na cabeça. Tinha os cílios negros e os olhos cor chocolate; o batom rosa cintilante nos lábios e dois dimi nutos diamantes nas orelhas. Roupa e maquiagem impecáveis, mas estava claramente nervosa.

Isto podia ser um bom sinal, ou um mau sinal.

—Bella — cumprimentou Edward, estendendo-lhe a mão e tentando não ser sarcástico.

— Edward — retribuiu ela o cumprimento, num rápido aperto de mãos.

— Vamos entrar? — perguntou ele, indicando o corredor. Bella lançou um olhar suspeito ao longo corredor.

— No meu escritório. Ficaremos mais confortáveis lá.

— Tudo bem. Obrigada — concordou Bella, após um mo mento de hesitação.

— Certo. Como está o trânsito? — perguntou Edward e se ar rependeu no mesmo instante por ter cedido ao impulso de jogar conversa fora. Ele não estava nervoso. Nada o abalava quando se tratava de negócios. E este não era diferente dos outros.

Se ela recusar, tudo bem. Ele poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia ou partir para o plano B. Ryan estava levando muito a sério esse negócio de casamento. Edward não acreditava que seu futuro dependesse dos caprichos da srta. Swan.

O escritório estava impecável. O jornal dobrado sobre a es crivaninha. Edward sabia que podia sentar-se à escrivaninha, co locando-se numa posição de superioridade. Mas ofereceu uma poltrona perto da lareira para que Bella se acomodasse.

Ela agradeceu, afundou-se na poltrona e cruzou as pernas. Ajeitou o vestido e acomodou a bolsa ao seu lado. Pousou as mãos sobre os belos joelhos e olhou para Edward.

Ele tratou de afastar as idéias que a imagem daquelas pernas evocavam em sua mente e sentou-se de frente para ela.

— O trânsito estava bom — respondeu ela. Edward achou melhor ater-se aos negócios.

— Já tomou sua decisão?

— Já.

— E?

Bella ficou brincando com um anel de safira e esmeralda que trazia no dedo anular da mão direita.

— Eu vou me casar com você — respondeu ela, como um condenado a caminho da forca.

Também não seria nada agradável para ele. Estava a ponto de arrumar uma esposa teimosa e reduzir drasticamente sua vida social e sexual. Aliás, pelo que podia vislumbrar da linguagem corporal de Bella, "relações conjugais" era um termo predestinado a ser banido deste casamento.

Em outras palavras, continuaria um celibatário enquanto durasse o casamento. Isso não era nenhuma maravilha.

— Obrigado.

Bella fez menção de levantar-se.

— Espere — pediu Edward. — Você não acha que temos de discutir alguns detalhes?

— Que detalhes? — perguntou ela, e voltou a sentar-se e cruzar as belas pernas.

— Para início de conversa, para quem você _precisa _contar?

— Contar que vou me casar com você?

— Não. Contar que tudo não passa de uma farsa.

— Ah!

— É. Essa parte. Meus sócios sabem.

— Minha irmã sabe.

— Mais alguém?

— Meu advogado. Ele vai procurá-lo para discutir o contrato pré-nupcial.

— Você quer um contrato pré-nupcial? — Edward não conseguiu conter o riso.

— Mas é claro!

— Você já deu uma olhada na minha renda líquida, publicada na _Forbes _do ano passado? — Um contrato pré-nupcial protegia-o muito mais do que a ela.

O semblante de Bella era mais que taciturno.

— É claro que não. Eu não dou a mínima para a sua renda líquida.

Edward custava a acreditar no que ouvia. Mas não se importa va. O que importava era seguir em frente com aquela farsa do casamento.

— A primeira coisa a fazer é ficarmos noivos.

— Eu achei que já estávamos noivos. — Edward abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas Bella continuou: — Você me encostou na parede e disse para eu me casar com você ou me le varia à falência. Optei pela pena mais leve, ou seja, casar com você. E se quer saber, não pense que as coisas vão ficar mais românticas que isso.

Sarcasmo? Ela estava embolsando milhões de dólares; ele ia ficar com um negócio de segunda só para salvar a reputação dele e ainda tinha de aturar desaforos?

— Você não está nem um pouco satisfeita, não é mesmo?

— Suas vítimas de chantagem costumam ficar satisfeitas?

Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Qual o motivo daquele pânico? Por que Bella sentia-se tão intimidada?

— Você esperava receber flores e brindar com uma taça de champanhe?

— Eu esperava receber um empréstimo bancário e uma boa estatística.

— Fazer o quê? Eu sou tudo o que você ganhou.

Bella meneou a cabeça devagar, empinando o delicado nariz.

— Pode apostar.

Aquela troca de insultos não iria levá-los a lugar algum. Edward levantou-se, impaciente.

— Se vamos fazer com que acreditem nessa farsa, é preciso tomar algumas atitudes daqui para a frente.

— Como um aprender a tolerar o outro?

— Como convencer a mídia de que estamos apaixonados.

Bella esboçou um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que Edward a via sorrir. Seus olhos adquiriam uma luminosidade dourada e uma covinha brotava em sua bochecha direita. Quando a ponta da língua de Bella tocou os dentes da frente, Edward foi sacudido por uma onda de desejo.

Desse jeito, precisaria repensar qual era a irmã mais bonita.

— O que foi? — perguntou ele, domando seus instintos.

— Acho que descobri no que somos diferentes.

Edward ficou surpreso. Ele tinha perdido alguma coisa?

— Eu sou extremamente realista. Já você sonha com o im possível.

Ele não falaria nesses termos, mas era verdade.

— Acho bem possível que um aprenda a tolerar o outro — continuou Bella. — Mas não vejo como convencer o mundo de que estamos apaixonados.

Edward aproximou-se e sentiu o aroma do perfume de Bella. Outra onda de desejo a ser dominada. Aquilo era loucura. Ele não podia estar sentindo atração por ela. Não _se permitiria _sen tir-se atraído por ela.

— Sabe qual é o seu maior problema? — perguntou Edward.

Ela se levantou, desafiando-o, mas Edward era mais alto.

— Não, mas aposto que você vai me contar.

— É essa sua tendência ao derrotismo.

— Na verdade, o meu maior problema é você.

— Minha querida, eu sou a sua salvação.

— Mas como você é modesto.

— Quando você dá duro no trabalho e presta atenção no que faz, não é preciso ser modesto. — Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e abaixou a voz. — Só existem seis pessoas no mundo que sabem que eu não estou apaixonado por você. Quanto às outras, vou convencê-las do contrário.

— Vai convencer o mundo _inteiro? _— perguntou ela, petu lante.

— Você tem de pensar grande, Bella.

— E você tem de ser realista, Edward.

— As duas coisas se completam.

— Estatisticamente falando? Não creio.

— Então você será a exceção. — Edward podia rebater cada petulância dela. — E, minha querida, eu sou muito bom no que faço.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Será que podemos inserir uma cláusula no contrato pré-nupcial para controlar o seu ego?

— Só se o seu advogado for muito melhor que o meu.

Bella recuou.

— Então este é o seu grande plano? Trocamos olhares apai xonados em público enquanto nossos advogados discutem nos bastidores?

Edward convidou-a a sentar-se.

— A idéia é essa. Agora, voltemos ao nosso noivado. Bella sentou-se, a respiração ofegante.

— Presumo que estamos falando de um anel para todo mun do admirar.

— Para todo mundo admirar. — Ele se acomodou na poltro na. Estava pensando no assunto no caso de uma das duas aceitar sua proposta. — Só que não queremos que perguntem _se _esta mos noivos; queremos que perguntem _como _ficamos noivos.

— Acho que não vou gostar disso.

— Você é fã dos Yankees?

Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e Edward pôde perceber o exato momento em que ela entendeu o que ele tinha em mente.

O olhar estupefato, o semblante pálido.

— Não.

— Aqueles telões de alta definição? O jumbotron?

— Não!

— Todo mundo vai ver!

— Eu vou ter que matar você.

— Eu não faria isso. Ainda não inclui você no meu testa mento.

— Você pode não ter percebido, mas é Rosalie quem cuida da publicidade. Ela é a garota extrovertida.

— E se você se lembra, eu _tente _casar com ela.

O semblante de Bella turvou-se por um segundo e Edward percebeu que talvez suas palavras tivessem soado como um in sulto.

— Ela já tem dono. É melhor aceitar isso.

— Eu não quis dizer...

— Claro que quis. Nada de telões. Entendeu?

Edward não quis dizer que preferia Rosalie. Tanto faz. Era indi ferente para ele. Mas outra recusa e estaria pisando em terreno minado. E Bella ficaria ainda mais arredia.

— E se eu fizesse uma surpresa? — perguntou Edward. — Se acrescentasse uma pitada de realismo à situação?

— Bobagem — respondeu Bella, empertigando-se na pol trona. — Deveríamos conversar sobre a fusão das empresas. Quem liga para _como _ficamos noivos?

Será que ela não entendia? Tudo girava em torno da reputa ção e da imagem dele.

— Eu ligo — respondeu Edward, sem rodeios. Ela podia ser petulante, mas precisava entender os interesses dele. — No pa cote que você ganhou está inclusa uma bela de uma proposta financeira e eu lucro nas relações públicas. O _como _interessa. A _estratégia _interessa.

Bella tentou refutar, mas ele estava empolgado.

— Não tenha dúvidas, Bella. Você e eu vamos convencer o mundo de que estamos apaixonados. Ou vamos morrer ten tando.

-

-

-

-

-

— Não sei como vou fazer isso — disse ela a Rosalie na qua dra 12 do Club Connecticut. Perturbada pelos planos de Edward, tomou uma surra da irmã no jogo.

Ela não era uma atriz, tampouco uma pessoa pública. Algu mas executivas de renome na rede hoteleira adoravam aparecer nas páginas dos jornais. Bella prezava sua privacidade.

— Ele está sendo muito chato? — perguntou Rosalie, tentando consolar a irmã enquanto procurava uma mesa para se sentar.

— Menos do que eu esperava — respondeu Bella, com sin ceridade. — O problema é que ele tem essa fantasia de ludibriar a mídia. E eu não estou nem um pouco disposta a bancar a noiva sorridente de Wall Street.

— Acredito que ele vai lucrar alguma coisa com isso — co mentou Rosalie, preocupada, enquanto sentava-se.

— Ele está levando nossos hotéis.

— Só a metade.

Bella encarou a irmã. Será que Rosalie acreditava mesmo que Edward estava sendo justo?

— Prometemos que ele teria uma esposa, não uma noiva para estampar na primeira página dos jornais feito um troféu.

Rosalie deu de ombros.

— Se ele quer se exibir um pouco, por que não aceita e paga para ver?

— Porque se eu aceitar, a coisa não vai ter fim e vai ser cons trangedor. Sem falar que tudo não passa de uma grande men tira.

— Não vejo mal algum em fazer uma cara alegre diante de uma mentira.

— Quer parar de zombar de mim?

— Desculpe. É que...

— É que sobrou para mim e você está livre?

Rosalie mudou o tom da conversa.

— É claro que não. Eu agradeço. Você sabe o quanto eu agra deço.

Bella suspirou.

— Tenho que dar um jeito de fazer com que ele seja mais discreto. Um juiz de paz. Um pequeno anúncio na seção de clas sificados.

— Ou eu posso emprestar uns vestidos para você circular com Edward pela noite.

— Você não está ajudando.

— Sair um pouco não vai fazer mal algum. Você trabalha demais!

— Não o bastante para salvar a empresa.

— Mas você está salvando a empresa!

Bella recostou-se na cadeira. Ela não estava salvando a em presa valendo-se de seu discernimento e astúcia nos negócios.

— Eu me sinto como se estivesse me prostituindo.

— Sem sexo?

— Sem sexo.

— Então não é prostituição. Anime-se! Vamos ao shopping!

— Claro! Fazer compras vai resolver o meu problema. — Com o guarda-roupa certo, seria fácil circular por toda a Manhattan, lançando olhares lânguidos para Edward.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

— Minha nossa — exclamou Rosalie, os olhos fixos num pon to atrás de Bella.

— "Minha nossa" por quê?

— Ele está aqui.

— Quem está aqui? — perguntou Bella, virando-se.

— Edward.

Bella congelou.

— O quê?

— Edward está aqui.

— Mas ele não é sócio.

— Talvez seja.

— Mas é um clube particular.

—Até parece que o rapaz da portaria vai dizer que ele não pode entrar para conhecer o clube.

Bella sentiu uma pressão no peito.

— O que ele está fazendo?

— Vindo para cá.

— Não!

— Está sim — respondeu ela para então abrir seu melhor sorriso. — Oi, Edward!

Bella sentiu o calor da mão que pousou sobre seu ombro nu e suado. Os músculos se retesaram ao toque, tremendo num ritmo estranho. Como se um homem nunca a tivesse tocado.

Ela resistiu ao impulso de encolher os ombros para que ele retirasse a mão.

— Oi, meu anjo. — A voz de Edward ressoou nos ouvidos dela.

O beijo que Edward salpicou-lhe na testa foi o suficiente para deixá-la sem fôlego. Apesar da suavidade do toque, o pulso ace lerou e os nervos ficaram à flor da pele.

Ela precisava se acalmar a qualquer custo.

Ele finalmente sentou-se e tomou um pouco de água.

— Como foi o jogo?

Edward vestia uma camisa pólo branca com uma faixa azul num dos ombros. A blusa realçava o bronzeado e o pescoço grosso e delineava os ombros largos e os músculos peitorais bem-definidos. Bella não respondeu, e ele lhe lançou um olhar sombrio.

— Foi bom—respondeu ela, a voz ligeiramente estrangulada.

Agora que começava a se recompor, estava morrendo de raiva. Um beijo no Club Connecticut era praticamente tão ruim quanto vários telões de alta definição. E Edward sabia disso. Os olhares curiosos das mesas vizinhas confirmavam suas suspeitas.

— Que bom — comentou Edward, bem à vontade.

— Ela perdeu todas — disse Rosalie.

Bella não gostou daque le tom excessivamente amigável.

Bella inclinou-se na direção de Edward.

— Pensei que iríamos conversar a respeito — sibilou ela.

Edward apoiou um dos braços no encosto da cadeira de Bella.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

— Mas eu não.

— É mesmo? Que pena. — Ele olhou ao redor. — Acho que é tarde demais.

— Trapaceiro — resmungou Bella, sabendo que ele ganha ra o primeiro _round. _Pelo menos umas 12 pessoas tinham visto aquele beijo.

Edward gargalhou. Dirigiu-se para Rosalie.

— Parabéns pela vitória.

Rosalie agradeceu com um sorriso.

— Parece que minha irmã estava com dificuldades de se con centrar no jogo.

— É mesmo? — Edward pousou mais uma vez a mão sobre o ombro de Bella e o corpo dela novamente queimou ao toque dele. Isso não era nada bom. Bella recusou-se a apreciar aquele toque. Tinha que ser repulsa. Não podia ser outra coisa.

— Será que a falta de concentração está relacionada ao que aconteceu ontem à noite? — perguntou Edward em alto e bom som.

Duas mesas adiante, Marion Thurston estava atenta. Alguns segundos depois, estava ligando para alguém. Não era preciso uma bola de cristal para descobrir para quem estava ligando. Praticamente todo mundo sabia que ela colaborava com a colu na social de Leanne Height.

Bella reclinou-se para Edward mais uma vez.

— Agora é sério. Eu vou matar você.

— Já disse que ainda não incluí você no testamento.

— Não dou a mínima. Edward gargalhou de novo.

— Vai estar livre amanhã à noite? — perguntou a Bella e virou-se para Rosalie. — E você? Reservei uma mesa no evento beneficente do Teddybear Trust Casino.

— Eu não jogo — respondeu Bella.

— Pois está na hora de aprender.

— Eu topo — respondeu Rosalie. — Posso levar o Jacob?

— Ah! O famoso Jacob!

— Eu não quero aprender — resmungou Bella.

— Blackjack — respondeu Edward. — Eu vou bancar o jogo.

— Você não vai...

— Eu vou bancar você — repetiu ele, a voz dura como aço.

— Tá legal. E também vai botar um carimbo na minha testa? Edward tomou-lhe as mãos e beijou-as. A voz, gentil, não com binava com o olhar duro.

— Não. Só vou colocar um diamante no seu dedo.

-

-

-

-

-

— Problemas à vista na frente de batalha — disse Ryan, jo gando-se numa cadeira do escritório de Edward.

Edward estava examinando os prospectos sobre as empresas Swan.

— Que tipo de problema?

— O tipo que começa nos chalés DreamLodge e termina na ilha Kayven.

Edward sentiu o sangue ferver.

— O velho James sabe da ilha Kayven?

— Com certeza. Não tem outra explicação. Parece que ele vai fazer uma proposta para as Swan.

— Cretino! A rede hoteleira inteira?

— Só a propriedade em Kayven.

Edward fechou os olhos por um segundo; entrelaçou as mãos na nuca.

— E as Swans ficariam com o resto?

— Isto seria perfeito para Bella.

— Isso mesmo — respondeu Ryan.

— Quanto tempo nos resta?

— Ele vai fazer a oferta na segunda-feira.

— Como você ficou sabendo?

—Adam, lá da contabilidade, mencionou que o cunhado, que trabalha no Williamson Smythe, estava pesquisando as mesmas áreas geológicas que nós.

— Foi _daí _que ele tirou a informação?

—Adam não sabe de nada. Eu montei o quebra-cabeça a partir de seis fontes diferentes. Ainda temos a peça maior.

Edward começou a imaginar diferentes perspectivas em po tencial. Todas levavam DreamLodge à vitória e Cullen à der rota.

— Não posso permitir que ele faça a oferta. Ryan assentiu com a cabeça.

Edward precisava passar a frente de James. Como fazer isso antes de segunda-feira? A resposta era casar com Bella.

— Estou aqui pensando como Bella se sentiria em Vegas...

— Você não pode se casar antes de segunda-feira.

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— O jatinho está no aeroporto. Posso casar com ela amanhã.

— Você não acha que um casamento destes pode parecer um tanto quanto _oportunista?_

— Prefiro parecer oportunista do que colocar tudo a perder.

— E o que vai acontecer quando James falar com Bella?

— Quando isto acontecer ela já será a senhora Cullen.

— Não é o suficiente. Não queremos que James fale com ela.

— Não podemos impedir que ele faça isso. — Afinal, vivia-se num país livre e a DreamLodge possuía tantos dispositivos de comunicação quanto qualquer outra empresa.

Ryan acomodou-se, relaxado, na cadeira.

— Podemos sim. É só fazermos com que ele pense que não tem motivos para falar com ela.

— São centenas de milhões de dólares em jogo.

— Eu sei — concordou Ryan. — E nós vamos fazer com que James pense que esse dinheiro é nosso.

Edward podia ver o brilho da astúcia no olhar de Ryan. Esse vislumbre renovou-lhe os ânimos. Sentou-se à mesa e ficou brincando com uma caneta de ouro.

— Como?

— Precisamos de quatro coisas.

Edward era todo ouvidos. Havia um motivo para ter escolhido Ryan como sócio: ele era um estrategista brilhante.

— Os rendimentos financeiros da Swan, informações importantes e cruciais sobre a DreamLodge, um rápido esboço fajuto de marketing e um anel de noivado no dedo de Bella Swan.

Edward podia cuidar do marketing e do anel. Acreditava que, no decorrer do fim de semana, poderia encontrar alguma explica ção racional para solicitar os rendimentos financeiros de Bella. Mas ele não tinha um único contato na DreamLodge.

— Que tipo de informação?

Ryan hesitou por um momento.

— Você pode ligar para o Emmett?

Edward ficou surpreso ao ouvir o nome do primo.

— É uma jogada e tanto!

— Temos centenas de milhões de dólares em jogo.

Certo. Emmett era o nome.

* * *

**Bom pessoal, esse foi o primeiro capítulo, já todo no capricho e enorme para vocês!!! Se vocês acham que a história vale a pena e querem mais... basta clicar num certo bõtãozinho que seus desejos serão todos atendidos... se for do agrado e o retorno for bacana, prometo um capítulo a cada dois dias!!! **

**Vamos lá, estou esperando vocês comentarem!!!**

**beijos,**

**Xarol **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois**

BELLA vestiu o grosso roupão dos hotéis Swan sobre o corpo úmido, colocou os óculos e prendeu uma mecha de ca belo que se soltara. Ainda podia ouvir o zumbido da banheira de hidromassagem enquanto caminhava pela cobertura, indo do quarto para a sala.

Há muito deixara de achar estranho morar num hotel. Agora, apenas admirava a paisagem, o serviço de limpeza e a conveniên cia do serviço de quarto, disponível dia e noite.

O escritório ficava no terceiro andar do Fifth Avenue Inn. As sim, nos dias mais tempestuosos do inverno, tudo que precisava fazer para chegar ao trabalho era pegar o elevador.

Ligou a televisão e aninhou-se num canto do sofá. Era sexta-feira e já passava das 23 horas.

Ainda não tinha jantado. Pensou que uma tábua de queijos com um bom vinho cairiam bem com o noticiário econômico da TV. Sintonizou o canal de notícias e solicitou o serviço de quarto.

Alguns minutos depois ouviu a batida na porta e, ainda olhan do a televisão, apenas abriu a porta para que Korissa entrasse.

— Eles lembraram das uvas? — perguntou Bella, atenta ao noticiário.

— Não faço a mínima idéia — respondeu uma voz mascu lina.

Bella virou-se e viu-se frente a frente com Edward Cullen. Os olhos arregalaram-se de espanto e, num impulso, levou as mãos ao peito, verificando se o roupão estava bem fechado.

— Pensei que fosse a Korissa.

— Eu sou o Edward — respondeu ele, observando o roupão, os cabelos desgrenhados, os óculos sem graça.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela só esperava vê-lo na noite seguinte, no evento beneficente do Teddybear Trust. Não estava preparada para outra rodada de joguinhos verbais, ainda mais vestindo apenas um roupão.

Ele mostrou a pasta na mão esquerda.

— Pensei que você quisesse ver os meus rendimentos.

— Às onze e meia da noite?

— Você disse que queria um contrato pré-nupcial.

É claro que ela queria. Mas não _agora. _Agora ela queria dor mir e recuperar as forças para enfrentá-lo no dia seguinte.

— Eu não...

— Não deixe para amanhã o que pode fazer hoje — inter rompeu-a Edward, olhando para o aposento enquanto entrava.

Quando Bella bloqueou a passagem, ouviu o carrinho do serviço de quarto aproximando-se.

Korissa parou no corredor e lançou um olhar inquisidor para Edward.

— Devo trazer mais uma taça?

— Seria gentil da sua parte — respondeu ele, e, antes que Bella pudesse reclamar, Edward esgueirou-se porta adentro.

Bella não estava disposta a fazer uma cena na frente de Ko rissa, mas Edward não ia ficar. Abriu passagem para o carrinho.

— Aconchegante — observou Edward, diante do tapete persa, da lareira de mármore e do lustre Tiffany.

— Obrigada — respondeu Bella, tensa, enquanto Korissa arrumava a tábua de queijos, o vinho e as flores sobre a mesa de jantar antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Bella ajustou o cinto do roupão. —A hora não é muito adequada.

Edward pousou a pasta sobre a mesa e juntou as mãos, num pedido de desculpas.

— Eu lamento, mas acabei de sair de uma reunião — ele se desculpou, voltando a olhar para os trajes de Bella.

— Imagino que esteve livre no fim da tarde.

— Não. Eu não estive livre no fim da tarde. Fiz uma ligação de negócios, aprovei três contratos com meus fornecedores e tive uma reunião com o contador que passou das dez da noite.

— Mas você está livre agora — disse ele, abrindo a pasta. Ela olhou para os próprios trajes.

— Pareço livre? Edward segurou o riso.

— Você parece...

— Deixa para lá.

— Eu ia dizer "encantadora".

— Você ia dizer "horrorosa".

— Por que você sempre...

— O que você quer, Edward?

— Quero trocar informações financeiras — respondeu ele, retirando um envelope da pasta.

— Ligue para mim amanhã. — Ela queria dormir. Só isso.

— Amanhã estou com a agenda cheia o dia todo.

— Bom, e eu estou com a agenda cheia a noite toda. Edward ficou paralisado. Olhou direto para o quarto.

— Você tem companhia?

Bella levou alguns segundos para entender a pergunta.

— Não, eu não tenho companhia.

— Sei lá. Uma aventura de fim de noite.

— Não sou o tipo de garota de "aventuras de fim de noite". Edward voltou a olhá-la de cima a baixo.

— Não mesmo?

— E se eu fosse, estaria vestida assim?

— Já disse que você está encantadora. Bella soltou um suspiro de frustração. Edward aproximou-se.

— Quer saber? Não sei por que você é tão insegura.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Ponto para ele.

— Você é uma bela mulher — disse, com suavidade na voz.

— Pare com isso — respondeu Bella, ríspida.

Era claro que o texto era ensaiado, para envolvê-la com suas mentiras e tirá-la do sério.

Edward ficou frente a frente com ela. A intensidade do olhar dele fez o corpo de Bella pulsar.

— Você não tem motivos para se depreciar desse jeito, Bella.

Ela tentava respirar normalmente; tentava esmagar a irrefutá vel onda de desejo que ameaçava tragá-la.

— Você tem um gosto... surpreendente. Edward esboçou um sorriso.

Sua boca era atraente, bem definida, muito sexy. Irradiava um brilho envolvente, fazendo com que uma mulher se sentisse única. Bella podia sentir a força daquele encanto.

— Você acha que eu prefiro seda ou cetim? — perguntou ele com doçura.

— Acho que você prefere renda negra e salto alto — respon deu Bella, arrependendo-se na mesma hora.

— É mesmo? — Os olhos dele refletiram o pensamento.

— Não em mim!

— Por que não? — perguntou ele, observando-lhe os seios. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

—Edward!

Ele apontou na direção do quarto.

— Tem alguma coisa ali dentro que possa me agradar?

Minha nossa. Pior que tinha. Um minúsculo baby-doll com binando com a calcinha de dormir. Tinha sido presente de ani versário de Rosalie.

Nem em sonho Edward veria aquela roupa.

— Águas paradas são profundas e perigosas — comentou ele, segurando o riso.

— Não. Nada do seu interesse — mentiu ela.

Edward tocou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo.

— Claro que tem. Vamos, Bella, deixe-me conhecer seus segredos mais ocultos.

Bella chegou a piscar diante daquele olhar incandescente. Resistiu bravamente às lavas daquele vulcão, prometendo a si mesma que não deixaria Edward assumir as rédeas da relação. Precisava ser forte. Precisava manter o foco. Ela possuía uma coisa que ele queria e ela ditaria as regras.

Foi então que ele pousou a mão em suas têmporas, e todos esses pensamentos perderam-se no tempo. O gesto de alisar seus cabelos com os dedos foi suficiente para enviar uma descarga de adrenalina pelo corpo de Bella, fazendo-a corar e amolecendo o corpo enquanto Edward pressionava-a contra o peito.

Edward deixou a mão escorregar pela nuca e segurou-a pelos cabelos, puxando-a para mais perto. Ele inclinou a cabeça e Bella acompanhou o movimento, esperando, ansiosa, o que viria a seguir.

Então ele parou. Bella sentiu a própria hesitação refletida em Edward. _Sim, _seu corpo inteiro pedia. _Não, _a razão respondia.

Bella podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto.

— Meu desejo mais oculto... — Ele parou de falar. — Eu quero... — Mais uma pausa seguida de um suspiro. — Quero ver seus rendimentos financeiros.

Aquelas palavras soaram como uma ducha de água fria.

E Bella ficou feliz.

De verdade.

Beijar Edward teria sido uma imensa estupidez. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo; mas não no apartamento dela; não sem ninguém por perto; não com ela vestida apenas com um roupão, seminua.

O que ela estava _pensando?_

Bella afastou-se, determinada.

— Tudo bem. Mas depois você vai embora.

Ele concordou, deixando escapar um brilho fugaz, porém in candescente, das profundezas daqueles olhos de aço.

Bella não estava disposta a explorar aquelas profundezas. Sequer queria pensar a respeito. Estava fazendo negócios.

Apenas negócios, disse a si mesma enquanto dirigia-se ao computador. Abriu o arquivo e imprimiu os dados do último trimestre.

Edward olhou em silêncio para as vinte páginas impressas que Bella entregou-lhe.

— Obrigado — agradeceu ele e encaminhou-se para a por ta.

— De nada — respondeu ela, contando os segundos para que ele fosse embora.

Mas ele se voltou, e olhou-a com olhos frios.

— Bella...

— Boa noite — ela o interrompeu, bruscamente.

Edward respirou fundo mas não insistiu.

— Boa noite — respondeu, resignado.

E então ele se foi. Bella trancou a porta, os dedos colados na maçaneta. Tudo bem. Seja lá o que foi isso, não vai se repetir.

Ela fizera um acordo com Edward. Era um negócio como outro qualquer. Seu pai sempre se orgulhara de sua capacidade de ar regaçar as mangas e encarar o trabalho de frente.

Neste caso, não era bem o trabalho que teria de encarar de frente. Mas no fundo era a mesma coisa. Um dia ela e Edward tro cariam um beijo, mas seria um beijo de negócios. Um beijo para ser visto. Não seria um beijo trocado entre quatro paredes, com ela seminua e ardendo de desejo por ele.

Afastou-se da porta, o corpo trêmulo. Disse para si mesma que estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que seu pai faria — dando o melhor de si numa situação ruim.

Quando a mãe morreu e ele ficou responsável pelas duas fi lhas, deu o melhor de si. Aprendeu a escovar os cabelos delas, a decorar o quarto e fazer bolos e biscoitos de chocolate. Quando o hotel em Montreal ardeu em chamas, ele também deu o me lhor de si. Destemido e sem nunca perder o otimismo, varreu as cinzas e recrutou os funcionários.

Bella também podia ser destemida e varrer os malditos hor mônios para algum lugar. Faria seu pai sentir-se orgulhoso dela, ou morreria tentando.

-

-

-

-

-

Estava alerta no sábado à noite.

Quando saíram da limusine na entrada da Tavern of the Green, os repórteres já estavam de prontidão. Ela ajeitou o ves tido de festa e preparou-se para uma entrada triunfal.

Próximo à entrada principal, Edward virou-se para ela e, num galanteio, estendeu-lhe a mão. Ela recuou. Não queria tocá-lo. Não agora. Mas não havia como recusar.

Assim que seus dedos se tocaram, seu corpo foi invadido por ondas de calor. Sorriu galhardamente enquanto os _flashes _espocavam em todas as direções.

Seus olhos se encontraram, mas ela logo desviou o olhar enquanto Edward desempenhava seu papel diante das câmeras. Bella tentava ser simplesmente adorável sem olhar para ele. Já era horrível estarem de mãos dadas. Já era horrível ficar imagi nando algum tipo de conexão cósmica entre eles enquanto en frentavam o fogo cruzado das perguntas dos repórteres.

Foi então que Edward a enlaçou e parou para umas fotos. Os corpos ficaram obscenamente colados. Bella podia sentir a res piração dele.

— Aja como se me adorasse — disse ele entre os dentes.

— Estou tentando — respondeu ela, um sorriso nos lábios, amaldiçoando o corpo traiçoeiro que registrava cada centímetro do corpo de Edward.

—Precisa se esforçar mais — comentou ele, acenando para os repórteres e caminhando em direção à entrada.

Bella resistia à pressão da mão de Edward em suas costas.

— Rosalie e Jacob ficaram para trás.

— Eles podem se virar.

— Mas...

— Só vamos ficar expostos aos _paparazzi _depois que você desempenhar melhor o seu papel.

— Mas eu estou sorrindo!

— Sorrindo? Você está fazendo caretas!

— É a dor.

Edward imediatamente diminuiu a pressão sobre as costas de Bella.

— Estou machucando você?

— Estou aflita — respondeu ela, com sinceridade.

— Pare com isso! — reclamou ele.

Um homem calvo, muito bem vestido, aproximou-se para cumprimentá-los.

— Sr. Cullen. É uma honra tê-lo conosco.

— Boa noite, Maxim. Quero que conheça minha... minha na morada, Bella Swan.

O nome de Bella foi proferido com tamanha suavidade que, por uma fração de segundo, seu coração flanou pela terra dos sonhos. Maxim pareceu surpreso.

— Maxim é o presidente da Teddybear Trust — explicou Edward.

O homem corpulento abriu um largo sorriso enquanto cum primentava Bella.

— E a senhorita é a presidente da Swan Inns. Já ouvi muitos comentários positivos a seu respeito.

— Por favor, pode me chamar de Bella. — O sorriso era genuíno agora. — Tenho muito respeito pela Teddybear Trust.

Ano passado, a fundação construiu uma nova ala infantil no hospital St. Xavier além de financiar inúmeros projetos de pes quisa sobre câncer infantil.

— Queiram me acompanhar. As bebidas estão sendo servi das na varanda. Sugiro o Pavilhão como ponto de partida para os jogos no cassino.

— Blackjack?

— No ano passado você não foi muito feliz. Mas a senhorita vai lhe dar sorte esta noite.

— Prometo que vou tentar — respondeu Bella.

Edward tomou-lhe as mãos e beijou-as. Bella esforçou-se para manter-se firme. O lugar era magnífico, luxuoso. Olhou a imagem dos dois refletida em um espelho chanfrado. Podia ver a postura ereta de Edward e a mão firme pousada em seu dorso logo abaixo do decote em V nas costas de seu deslumbrante vestido.

— Quer uma bebida?

— Quero. — Cada um desempenhava seu papel. Aos olhos dos repórteres fingiam ser o par perfeito. Bella fingia que esta va gostando de tudo aquilo.

Desviou o olhar do espelho e jurou solenemente que ignora ria toda e qualquer faceta da atração sexual que Edward despertava nela. Precisava manter o controle.

Entraram no Pavilhão de Cristal e logo atraíram os olhares curiosos dos outros convidados.

Será que reconheceram Edward? Será que a reconheceram'? Ela olhou para trás, procurando pela irmã.

— Acho que nos perdemos de Rosalie e Jacob.

— Não precisamos de companhia.

— Mas...

— Hoje a noite é só nossa. — Edward sorriu e acenou para al guém do outro lado do Pavilhão.

Chegaram ao bar e ele pediu as bebidas.

— Você precisa relaxar e se distrair um pouco — Aconselhou ele.

Bella sequer conseguia pensar em relaxar naquelas circuns tâncias. Ainda mais com Edward por perto.

— Logo você vai começar a gastar o meu dinheiro.

— Eu nunca joguei — disse Bella, a fala entrecortada.

— Não sei por que isso não me surpreende — respondeu ele, servindo-se de um pouco de amendoim.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Quero dizer que você é muito conservadora.

— Não sou não — insistiu ela.

— É sim. Demais. Mas você pode me convencer do contrá rio. Encoste essa linda barriguinha na mesa de Blackjack e deixe todo mundo ver que eu estou bancando você.

Ela tomou um gole de vinho e deixou que o álcool fizesse a sua parte.

— Então é assim que o homem moderno demonstra o seu amor por uma mulher?

— É, já que é muito complicado pegar um touro à unha. Bella ocultou um sorriso, sorvendo mais um gole de vinho.

— E seu eu preferir que você pegue um touro à unha?

— Vai bancar a exigente é?

— Pode ser.

— Vamos. Vamos jogar.

— É sério, Edward, eu não sei jogar _blackjack._

— É fácil.

Pela parede envidraçada, os jardins iluminados por lanter nas que flutuavam ao sabor da brisa serviam de pano de fundo para convidados bem-vestidos que circulavam pelo pátio e pelo restaurante. Os crupiês, de terno preto e gravata borboleta, reco lhiam as apostas e davam as cartas.

Edward posicionou-a diante de uma mesa com cadeiras de espaldar alto. A mesa era forrada com um feltro verde com peque nos quadrados brancos impressos no tecido.

— Ânimo, garota — sussurrou ele. Bella tentou manter-se impassível diante da proximidade dos corpos.

Quando o braço de Edward acidentalmente roçou as costas nuas de Bella, ela sentiu arrepios e ondas de calor percorrendo-lhe o corpo.

— Achei vocês. — A voz de Rosalie dissipou os calores. — Isso é fantástico!

— Fantástico — repetiu Bella, grata pela interrupção.

Rosalie sentou-se ao lado de Bella. Em frente a elas havia dois homens observando o crupiê. Ainda restava um lugar vago no meio.

Jacob ficou atrás da cadeira de Rosalie e Bella sorriu para ele.

— Compre umas fichas para mim — pediu Rosalie a Jacob. Bella viu Edward colocar algumas notas na mesa, na frente do crupiê.

— Pensei que fôssemos tentar a roleta — respondeu Jacob.

— Eu quero jogar _blackjack_ — disse Rosalie.

O crupiê colocou quatro pilhas de fichas roxas na frente de Bella.

— O que eu faço agora? — ela perguntou a Edward num sus surro.

Ela quase podia sentir o sorriso dele. Sentia-lhe o perfume e o tecido do temo roçando-lhe as costas, suavemente.

— Faça uma aposta. No quadrado branco.

Um homem no canto da mesa apostou duas pilhas de fichas verdes e o outro, uma pilha de fichas pretas.

— O que significam as cores? — Bella perguntou.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

O crupiê acomodou pilhas de fichas pretas na frente de Rosalie.

Bella empurrou duas pilhas de fichas roxas na direção do quadrado em frente a ela e o crupiê colocou uma carta com a face virada para cima diante de cada jogador.

Ela olhou para as cartas, perguntando-se se o crupiê havia se enganado. Voltou-se para Edward.

— Eles podem ver...

— É assim mesmo.

— Mas os outros estão vendo a minha carta.

— Confie em mim.

Bella olhou-o nos olhos. Confiar nele? Ele estava brincan do? Edward deixou claro na noite passada, em algum momento da conversa sobre depreciação de capital e renda bruta, que ele estava ali para defender os interesses dele. Na verdade, chegou a aconselhá-la a fazer o mesmo.

É claro que, neste caso, era o dinheiro dele que estava em jogo. Quem se importaria se ela perdesse?

— Bella?

— O que foi?

— Olhe a sua mão.

Ela olhou. Tinha uma rainha e um ás.

— Você ganhou — disse Edward enquanto o crupiê empurrava as fichas para o quadrado dela.

— Você me bateu! — exclamou Rosalie.

Mesmo que fosse apenas um golpe de sorte, Bella sentiu-se orgulhosa. Ela ganhara. Era a primeira vez que jogava e ganha ra. O que quer que acontecesse dali para frente, ela ao menos podia dizer que ganhara.

— Estourei! — suspirou Rosalie.

Jacob balançou a cabeça. O crupiê retirou as cartas.

— Aposte mais alto agora — aconselhou Edward.

Bella adicionou mais uma pilha de fichas no seu quadrado.

— Nesse ritmo, a noite vai ser longa — suspirou Edward.

— Por que você não se senta aqui e faz as suas apostas?

Ele se inclinou, a mão deslizando pelos ombros nus de Bella.

— Porque queremos que todos vejam que _eu _estou gastando o _meu _dinheiro com _você, _esqueceu?

O nariz de Bella quase tocava o rosto dele. Seu perfume forte envolveu-a e a mão dele acariciou com mais suavidade seus ombros nus. Seria muito fácil mergulhar de cabeça nessa fantasia.

Ela se serviu de um pouco de vinho.

— E se você apostasse o meu dinheiro?

— As coisas não funcionam assim. Vamos. Aposte!

— Machista!

— É, sou mesmo. Vai se acostumando.

Tudo bem. Ele queria bancar o jogo?

Bella empurrou uma pilha inteira de fichas sobre o feltro verde._Vamos ver o quanto você agüenta, Edward Cullen._

— Essa é a minha garota!

— Minha nossa! — exclamou Rosalie.

Bella virou-se para a irmã.

— Você acabou de apostar dez mil dólares.

— O quê? — Bella quase se engasgou. A primeira carta foi aberta na frente dela.

— Essas fichas são as de quinhentos dólares — explicou Rosalie.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela fez menção de pegar as fichas de volta, mas Edward não permitiu.

— Tarde demais.

Ela se virou, os olhos arregalados de pavor. Não podia apos tar dez mil dólares assim de uma vez. Era loucura.

— Fique atenta ao jogo — tranqüilizou-a Edward.

— Por que você não me disse?

— Dizer o quê? —Edward!

— Atenção ao jogo!

— Não dá — respondeu ela e fez menção de levantar-se, mas Edward mais uma vez a impediu.

— Você ganhou.

— O quê?

— Você ganhou de novo. Você devia jogar mais vezes. Bella olhou as cartas que tinha nas mãos. Um ás e um dez. Blackjack. Os joelhos ficaram trêmulos e voltou a se sentar.

— Estourei! De novo! — exclamou Rosalie.

— Quanto você perdeu? — Bella perguntou à irmã.

Jacob não parecia muito contente.

— Quinhentos dólares.

— Puxa!

Rosalie empurrou mais duas fichas no quadrado dela.

— Ainda acho que deveríamos tentar a roleta — sugeriu Jacob.

— Está divertido — respondeu Rosalie. — Estamos nos diver tindo, não estamos, Bella?

— Eu estou me divertindo — respondeu Edward, com um sor riso na voz.

Jacob respirou fundo.

Mais uma vez, o crupiê deu as cartas.

— Você sabia que acabou de apostar 15 mil dólares? — per guntou Rosalie.

Bella olhou as fichas sobre o feltro verde. Por que Edward não a impediu?

Após um longo e tenso minuto, ela ganhou, mais uma vez. Três cartas totalizando 19 pontos. Na mesma hora, virou a ca deira para levantar-se.

— Não agüento mais isso!

Edward segurou a cadeira com o joelho, impedindo-a de ficar completamente de pé.

— Você está ganhando.

As pernas de Edward e Bella se entrelaçaram e ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele.

— Vou ter um ataque cardíaco. E estou falando sério. Bella quase perdeu o equilíbrio e Edward rapidamente ofere ceu-lhe a mão para ampará-la.

— Não se abandona o barco quando se está numa maré de sorte.

—Ah, não? Observe.

Agora Bella perdeu mesmo o equilíbrio, caindo direto nos braços de Edward. Se levantasse a cabeça, poderia beijá-lo nos lá bios, ou poderia afundar o rosto em seu cabelo e beijar-lhe o pes coço para ver se o seu gosto era tão bom quanto o seu cheiro.

É claro que não fez nada disso. Mas o desejo era forte. A imagem também era forte.

Edward olhou-a com olhos turvos por um longo momento.

— Tudo bem — disse ele finalmente. — Você já jogou dados?

— Não.

— Ótimo. — Ele fez um gesto em direção ao corredor. O encanto quebrara-se mais uma vez. — Vamos jogar dados.

Bella virou-se para a irmã.

— Você vem?

— Não vamos jogar dados — respondeu Jacob. Rosalie observou o namorado.

— Depois a gente se vê — disse ela. Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não podemos pelo menos trocar por fichas de dez dóla res? — perguntou Bella a Edward.

— Não.

— Não posso apostar quinhentos dólares assim, numa só ta cada.

Edward podia estar acostumado com este estilo de vida de altas apostas e muita exposição pública, mas, definitivamente, Bella não estava.

— Você já ganhou alguns milhares de dólares.

Isso era verdade. Ela se sentiu um pouco melhor. Ela podia perder tudo que ganhara e isto não o afetaria em nada.

— É bom começar logo a perder, se não você vai levar a Teddybear Trust à falência.

Bella esquecera-se por completo da Teddybear Trust.

— Estou fazendo tudo errado, não é?

— Eu digo a você.

Bella suspirou, frustrada.

De repente, ele lhe beijou a testa.

— Você é encantadora, sabia?

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração diante daquele elogio. Mas assim que Mark e Frederick Waddington apareceram na frente deles, ela percebeu que o elogio e o beijo faziam parte da cena. Tudo naquela noite fazia parte da cena. Edward não era um calmo homem de negócios que defendia causas filantrópicas. Estava apenas desempenhando um papel.

Ela forçou um sorriso quando foi apresentada ao casal. Sem mais fantasias. Sem mais demonstrações de afetos. Sem mais reações físicas ao toque dele. A partir daquele momento, Bella não se esqueceu mais de que tudo aquilo era apenas um jogo.

**

* * *

**

**Bom tá ai mais um capítulo para vocês !!! Vou confessar _Bella Brandon Cullen_ que você me convenceu a postar o capítulo antes do que eu realmente iria fazer, sua review foi fofinha e vc ficou com o prêmio, que é um novo capítulo para ler.**

**Agora fique atenta, não só o casamento está prometendo, acho que antes mesmo disso coisas interessantes virão !!**

**Beijos,**

**Xarol**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**IsabellaPC**__**:**__ Esses dois além de serem super engraçados, são super atrapalhados nesse negocio de parecer interessados... quando eles menos esperarem vão ver que realmente estavam interessados._

_**Aninha Flavia:**__Olha antes do casamento sair muita água vai rolar por baixo da ponte, então imagine só o que ainda não vai dar o que falar._

**Agatha:**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, isso me motiva a postar ainda mais!!!_

_**Meninas, agora, aproveitem o capítulo, voltamos a nos falar no final dele.**_

**_

* * *

_****CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Por mais que Bella tentasse, ela não conseguia perder. Uma multidão juntou-se ao redor da mesa e, cada vez que ela tenta va desistir, as pessoas protestavam pedindo-lhe que lançasse os dados mais uma vez.

Ela respirou fundo

De pé atrás dela, Edward massageava-lhe os ombros.

— Desse jeito, ou você salva a humanidade ou compra um novo hotel.

Bella sacudiu os dados nas mãos preparando-se para rolá-los.

— Não precisamos de um novo hotel. Isto está ficando cons trangedor. Não está vendo o olhar furioso de Maxim para cima de mim?

— Ele não está furioso com você.

Bella olhou de soslaio para seu anfitrião e o viu passar um dedo sob o colarinho. Ela ganhava sem parar, e estava criando uma situação difícil. Mas todos também estavam ganhando.

— Como eu faço para perder? — perguntou Bella a Edward, num sussurro.

— Role um sete.

— Tá bom.

— Vamos torcer, por favor.

— Vamos lá, sete. Um sete, por favor! — exclamou Edward. — Você sabia que vai perder uma boa bolada?

— O dinheiro não é meu.

—Eu sei. É meu. — Apesar do comentário, Edward parecia completamente despreocupado.

Afinal, não era o dinheiro dele que estava em jogo. Era o dinheiro da Teddybear Trust. Bella daria um jeito de devolver o dinheiro a quem era de direito ou morreria tentando.

Ela sacudiu os dados nas mãos, preparando para rolá-los so bre o feltro verde. Eles bateram no canto da mesa e, como num passe de mágica, lá estava: seis e um.

Bella foi invadida por uma onda de prazer.

Ela conseguiu.

— Saia da mesa de fininho, com o seu melhor sorriso estam pado nos lábios — aconselhou-a Edward em meio ao burburinho de desapontamento da multidão ao redor da mesa.

Os outros ficaram desapontados. Era natural. Bella rapida mente escondeu o rosto no peito de Edward que a abraçou, fazendo questão de mostrar que a estava apoiando.

Tudo bem. Mas era difícil não reagir àquela sensualidade latente. Cada fibra do corpo de Bella pulsava, acelerada, em resposta ao calor do corpo dele.

— Não se preocupe — disse Edward em voz alta, para que todos o ouvissem. — É um dinheiro perdido para uma causa nobre.

Os suspiros e murmúrios de desapontamento logo se trans formaram em brincadeiras animadas. Um homem lembrou que aquele dinheiro perdido se transformaria em lucro perante o Im posto de Renda; um outro sugeriu que todos deveriam constar da lista de Natal da Teddybear Trust daquele ano.

Bella continuava nos braços de Edward. Ele parecia querer prolongar o momento. Já era de se esperar. Com tanta gente em volta, aquelas pessoas logo começariam a fazer perguntas sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

Aquele abraço foi uma jogada de mestre e, por um momento, Bella entregou-se a ele. Relaxou e deixou a tensão escoar de seu corpo. Jogar era muito estressante, mesmo quando se ten tava perder.

Edward afagou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-os. Um beijo doce, sua ve. Foi tão bom que Bella parecia ouvir sinos tocando em sua cabeça.

Ela aproveitou o momento ao máximo. Por fim, desvencilhou-se do abraço, embora Edward mantivesse-a enlaçada pela cin tura. E ela não esboçou resistência, por mais que isto quebrasse a promessa que fizera a si mesma de não se deixar envolver.

Rosalie e Jacob surgiram em meio à multidão.

— Como você está? — perguntou Rosalie à irmã.

— Ela perdeu todo o meu dinheiro — respondeu Edward, brin calhão.

— Foi por uma boa causa — lembrou Bella.

— Você perdeu trinta mil dólares — disse Edward.

Bella esquecera-se de que o valor era tão alto.

No entanto, a expressão dele lhe dizia que não se importava. Claro que ele não se importava. Apenas queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse que ela estava ali gastando o dinheiro _dele._

Esse era o jogo. O jogo _dele, _Bella recordou-se, tentando desvencilhar-se do abraço de Edward.

— Considere a dedução que vai ter no Imposto de Renda e pare de reclamar.

Edward resistiu à pressão dela. Ela continuou tentando livrar-se daquelas mãos ao redor de seu corpo. Ele apenas sorriu.

— Senhoras e senhores. — A voz de Maxim ecoou nos auto-falantes. — Vocês estão convidados a fazer uma pausa nos jogos e juntar-se a nós no jardim, para a grande atração da noite. O sorteio do grande prêmio!

— O jardim é um encanto — comentou Bella, finalmente desvencilhando-se de Edward e juntando-se à irmã. — Vamos ver o sorteio do grande prêmio.

— Graças a generosidade de um doador anônimo, nosso grande prêmio deste ano é uma Mercedes conversível — anun ciou Maxim.

Todos os convidados ficaram extasiados.

— Olhem o seu convite. No canto superior direito está o seu número da sorte.

Bella e Rosalie, de braços dados, seguiram o fluxo de pessoas rumo ao jardim. Ela tentava manter o foco no jardim, em Rosalie, em qualquer coisa ou pessoa — menos em Edward. Para ser mais específica, em qualquer outra coisa diferente da reação que Edward imprimia em seu corpo.

— Tudo bem com Jacob?

— Por que a pergunta?

— Ele está tão calado. — Bella sabia que normalmente

Jacob era brincalhão, alegre. Exatamente como Edward estava se comportando esta noite.

_Ah, não. Edward de novo não._

— Acho que ele pensou que eu ia ganhar — respondeu Rosalie.

— Quanto você perdeu?

— Alguns milhares de dólares. — Rosalie jogou os cabelos louros para trás. — Eu não sei mesmo qual é o problema dele.

— Ela assobiou baixinho, apontando para o carro. — Irmãzinha do meu coração! Já posso me ver dando umas voltas por aí nessa beleza!

— Nada mal — concordou Bella, conferindo as linhas ar rojadas do conversível prateado, resplandecente sob as luzes do jardim.

— Senhoras e senhores, sou forçado a admitir que nossos doadores são as pessoas mais generosas deste país — disse Maxim.

A platéia aplaudiu e Maxim meneou a cabeça, agradecendo o apoio.

Chegara a hora do sorteio. Maxim dirigiu-se para uma imen sa bola transparente, onde repousavam os pedacinhos de papel. Ele girou a bola e anunciou, num tom teatral:

— E o ganhador desta Mercedes conversível maravilhosa, novinha em folha é... o número 732! Sete, três, dois!

— É o meu número — sussurrou Edward para Bella. — Volto já.

— Ele ganhou? — perguntou, espantada.

Rosalie olhou para ela, arregalando os imensos olhos azuis.

— Ele ganhou!

— Vejo que temos um vencedor — anunciou Maxim, obser vando Edward abrir caminho na multidão, subir ao palco e entre gar-lhe o convite premiado.

— O vencedor desta noite é o sr. Edward Cullen, um dos nos sos mais valiosos patrocinadores.

Edward admirou o carro e pediu a palavra.

— Sem dúvida a sorte está me acompanhando esta noite! Es pero que ainda fique ao meu lado por mais uns minutos — agra deceu Edward, com um sorriso.

Virou-se para Maxim:

— Gostaria de agradecer a Maxim e a todos os dedicados voluntários da Teddybear Trust. — Fez uma pausa, admirando o carro por um momento. — Eu adoraria dirigir essa beleza de carro, mas creio que isto não será possível.

A platéia ficou em silêncio.

— Porque eu vou doar este carro para a Teddybear Trust, para o leilão de setembro — completou Edward.

Uma onda de aplausos tomou conta da noite enquanto Ma xim apertava calorosamente as mãos de Edward.

Bella não podia conter o orgulho que sentiu com o gesto de Edward.

Desempenhando um papel ou não, Edward acabara de doar uma boa soma de dinheiro para a caridade.

Ele voltou a falar.

— Peço um pouco mais da paciência de vocês pois queria dizer mais algumas palavras. — Ele pigarreou, para limpar a garganta. — Eu não estava brincando quando disse que estava acompanhado da sorte esta noite. Para ser honesto, atribuo a sorte desta noite a uma dama muito especial: Bella!

Aquele galanteio soou um pouco exagerado. Mas tudo bem. Ela podia lidar com isso. Ponto para ele. Bella sorriu, tentando parecer apaixonada.

Edward devolveu o sorriso. Seus olhos reluziam sob as luzes das árvores.

— Bella, você me daria a honra... de ser minha esposa?

Ela congelou. Parecia que suas entranhas tinham sido arran cadas.

Um suspiro coletivo tomou conta da platéia, seguido de vigo rosos aplausos, todos os olhares concentrados nela.

Isso era pior que um monte de telões de alta definição espa lhados pelos quatro cantos. Metade daquelas pessoas ali presen tes a conhecia ou tinha conhecido o seu pai.

Rosalie deu uma cutucada na irmã, que percebeu que Edward mantinha os olhos fixos nela, esperando uma resposta.

Enquanto Bella tentava organizar as idéias, Edward tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo do bolso. O cretino tinha planejado tudo.

_Ele _era o doador anônimo da Mercedes conversível. A noita da de filantropia e cavalheirismo tinha sido planejada com um único objetivo: deixá-la num beco sem saída.

— Bella, fale alguma coisa — sussurrou Rosalie.

— Não consigo — protestou Bella, ofegante.

— Fizemos um acordo com ele — Rosalie lembrou.

É verdade. Tinham feito um acordo. Mas não para esse show ridículo e piegas. Bella tinha uma reputação a zelar. E ela fora contra toda essa palhaçada.

Rosalie empurrou-a discretamente na direção do palanque.

— Anda! Vai lá!

Ela não queria ir. Não podia. Os pés pareciam colados ao chão.

— Bella? — chamou Edward, num tom de voz simplesmente encantador. O trapaceiro.

— Falência... — sussurrou Rosalie em tom de advertência. Falência.

Bella forçou o primeiro passo, e o segundo. Com o melhor sorriso que pode estampar no rosto, caminhou em direção ao palanque.

Todos aplaudiam e davam-lhe os parabéns. Ela se deixou levar. Todos aqueles rostos pareciam envoltos em uma grande névoa.

Já no palanque, Edward segurou-lhe a mão num galanteio.

— Quer ser minha esposa? — repetiu ele, abrindo a pequena caixa de veludo.

Bella mal conseguia olhar o anel. Queria acabar logo cora aquilo e ir embora.

— Quero. Quero ser sua esposa. _E depois quero matar você. _

O sorriso estampado no rosto de Edward dizia que ele entendera o subtexto. E que também ganhara aquela batalha. Retirou o anel da caixa e colocou-lhe no dedo.

Então, diante da aprovação entusiástica da platéia ele se in clinou sobre ela.

Ele não ia...

Ele não se atreveria...

Ah! Não'

Bella ainda tentou escapar, mas Edward já a tomara em seus t braços, ordenando:

— Agora me beije. — Bella compreendeu que não tinha escolha.

Centenas de pessoas estavam olhando. Este era o ponto mais importante do acordo de milhões de dólares. Ela ergueu a cabe ça e o viu sorrir.

Prometeu a si mesma que seria um beijo rápido o suficien te para se livrar daquele grande logro. Mas quando seus lábios se tocaram, as chamas de uma paixão reprimida tomaram seu corpo.

A boca era quente. Os lábios firmes sabiam beijar uma mu lher. O hálito recendia a uísque, conferindo um sabor todo espe cial ao beijo. Bella sentiu o corpo formigar. A cena era perfeita para uma foto.

Ela sabia que precisava acabar com aquilo, mas Edward abra çou-a com mais força e então Bella começou a ouvir sinos re-picando e fogos de artifício espocando com os _flashes _das câmeras. Os olhos cerrados, o corpo completamente entregue àquele beijo ardente, entregue a Edward. Seu corpo era puro desejo.

Devagar, Edward soltou-a, dando-lhe um último beijo, suave, nos lábios. Só então Bella percebeu cada fotógrafo e os brados da multidão.

Uma ducha de água fria abateu-se sobre ela. Manter uma dis tância profissional iria ser muito mais difícil do que imaginara.

Edward mal conseguia acreditar como foi fácil armar todo aquele teatro. Maxim adorou participar do esquema da Merce des, É claro que isso significou uma considerável doação, mas ele percebeu que Maxim ficou extremamente entusiasmado com o arranjo para que ele fizesse o pedido de casamento. Parece que ainda existem muitas pessoas românticas no mundo.

Edward estava impaciente quando saiu da festa e deixou Bella em casa. Assim que pode, ligou para Ryan.

— Já ficamos noivos — informou Edward.

— E foi tudo bem?

— Ela aceitou. — Isso é que foi notável. O beijo também pareceu notável por alguns minutos. Surpreendentemente no tável. Mas foi rápido, apesar de inesperadamente excitante. O diamante que colocara no dedo de Bella era um investimento e tanto. — Cullen passara de bom moço para o bom e romântico moço. — Gunter ia adorar a publicidade, mas Edward não estava dando pulos de alegria quanto ao inerente celibato.

— Antes você do que eu meu camarada — disse Ryan, per feitamente ciente de que o noivado acabaria com as farras e noi tadas de Edward.

Um murmúrio suave do outro lado da linha despertou a aten ção de Edward.

— Você está sozinho?

— Você está brincando! Edward soltou um palavrão.

— Morda a língua e pense nos lucros.

— Eu estou pensando nos lucros. — Mas Edward também es tava pensando no beijo que trocaram. Para alguém que vivia dizendo ter uma reputação a zelar, aquele beijo foi de arrasar. E ela também estava deslumbrante naquele vestido, que deixava à mostra porções generosas de uma pele lisa e macia.

Edward roçara a pele de Bella ao seu bel-prazer — o que acabou sendo um erro, já que ficava difícil pensar em dinheiro quando tudo o que queria era provar mais daquele corpo e mais daqueles lábios. E isso nunca aconteceria.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A segunda-feira de Bella se arrastava. Varrera da mente a doçura da noite anterior. Ela devia saber que quando um negó cio é bom demais para ser verdade, é exatamente isto que sig nifica. Edward estava livrando-a das dívidas, mas o preço a pagar era alto demais.

Detestava a situação em que se metera. Em completo deses pero, saiu do escritório e enfiou-se no _spa _do hotel em busca de paz e privacidade.

— Bella? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Estou aqui.

— O que você está fazendo?

— O que você _acha _que eu estou fazendo?

— Eu sei lá.

— Estou me escondendo.

— Do quê?

— A pergunta não é do que, mas de _quem._

— Então tá. De quem?

— Do Philippe.

— Por quê?

— Por que ele é um _chef de cuisine _maluco e chato que não me deixa em paz.

— Você está sendo perseguida por um _chef de cuisine _malu co? E isso existe?

— Acho que são todos malucos. Estou sendo perseguida por pelo menos uns dez. Philippe é só o mais chato.

— A segurança não pode cuidar disso?

— Mas é claro. E ai vou colocar todos os repórteres na sala da segurança.

— Repórteres?

— É Rosalie, repórteres. No saguão, no mezanino, lá fora, por todos os lados.

— Ninguém me incomodou.

— Claro. Você não foi a atriz principal do show de Edward Cullen ontem à noite.

— Você tem de admitir que, para quem achou que era verda de, foi muito romântico.

Bella não tinha de admitir nada. Foi uma cena afetada e cafona. Nem em um milhão de anos ela se casaria com um ho mem que achasse romântico pedi-la em casamento na frente de tanta gente.

— Mas não foi de verdade.

— Eu sei.

— Então pare de me olhar como se eu tivesse saído de algum conto de fadas. Edward estava _atuando. — _Uma pequena diferen ça, mas muito importante.

— Ele é um bom ator.

— Vai ver que a equipe de marketing o ajudou. Rosalie não pôde evitar uma gargalhada.

— _Mademoiselle _Swan? — Uma voz masculina anasalada chamava-a pelo nome.

— Você foi seguida? — perguntou Bella à irmã.

— Não sou nenhuma _Bond Girl _— protestou Rosalie.

— Ai, não!!

— _Mademoiselle _Swan? — voltou a perguntar Philippe Gagnon. —Ah! A senhorita está aí.

Rosalie quase não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada quando o homem de uns sessenta anos parou diante delas e juntou as mãos sobre o peito.

— Temos muito a fazer — afirmou ele.

Com certeza. E no topo da lista de Bella estava uma viagem secreta para as Bahamas. Ela encontraria uma praia deserta sem telefone, sem rádio e sem _chefs de cuisine._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Diante daquela afirmativa, a sra. Nash voltou a falar num tom mordaz.

— Você deve se envergonhar do que está fazendo, meu jo vem!

Meu jovem? O que aconteceu com o "senhor" Cullen?

— Não tem vergonha de arrebatar essa garota inocente dessa forma?

— Espere um pouco...

— Você mandou flores para ela? Levou-a ao Tradori? Levou-a à sua suíte no Manhattan?

— Uau! — Como a sra. Nash sabia da suíte no Manhattan? — Eu estou sendo completamente honesto com a Bella.

— Sei. Essa pobre moça não teve a mínima chance. Acabou de perder o pai!

Aquela argumentação não era justa. Edward levantou-se.

— Ela teve todas as chances.

— Edward, eu adoro você, meu anjo. Você é como um filho para mim.

— Eu não fiz nada de errado.

— Eu conheço suas fraquezas.

— Eu também conheço. — E mentir para uma mulher para roubar seus bens não se incluía entre elas.

Ele podia ludibriar um concorrente para fechar um negócio, ou mentir para o mundo inteiro para conseguir a fusão de duas redes hoteleiras. Mas eram questões que não se misturavam. E eram perfeitamente defensáveis.

Além disso, ele não devia explicações a ninguém.

Infelizmente, alguma coisa no semblante da sra. Nash desper tou lembranças da infância dele. E ele não podia desapontá-la.

Edward tentou se explicar.

— Bella sabe por que estou me casando com ela. A expressão da sra. Nash mudou.

— Ela sabe que é por causa dos hotéis?

— Sabe. Eu ofereci um acordo e ela aceitou. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho uma reunião.

A sra. Nash foi atrás dele.

— Um casamento de conveniência, sr. Cullen?

— Isso mesmo. Um casamento de conveniência. — Ele não estava infringindo lei alguma.

— Bem, meu jovem, nós dois sabemos como isto vai aca bar.

— Lucros e um aumento de capital?

— Infelicidade, solidão, frieza. Morte certa.

O corpo de Edward ficou rígido.

— Eu não sou como o meu pai.

— Você se parece mais com ele do que quer admitir.

— Não me pareço com ele em nada. E sei o que estou fazen do, sra. Nash.

— Com todo respeito, sr. Cullen, o senhor não tem a mí nima idéia.

Tudo bem. Com todo o respeito. Edward não estava com paciên cia para discutir este assunto e tampouco tinha tempo. Respirou fundo e mergulhou na piscina.

* * *

**E aí, o que acharam??? Curiosas para saber o que vem por ai ??**

**Se vocês forem boazinhas e comentarem bastante amanhã mesmo eu coloco um novo capítulo!!! **

**Beijos,**

**Xarol**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Agatha -- **Sim a senhora que apareceu por último é a governanta!! Obrigada pelo elogio e continue lendo hein!!!

**Mackie Cullen --** Fique ansiosa mesmo pelo romance porque esse vai ser bom... esses dois são ótimos brigando... mas quando se dão bem... se são melhores ainda!

**Ana gabi --** Fico feliz que esteja gostando... comente bastante que tudo vem mais rápido!

**Dani --** Como pediu, está ai a atualização, mate sua curiosidade

**Raísa --** Seus elogios me deixam até viadinha viu, muito obrigada!!! Essa fic tem 11 capítulos, qualquer dúvida só me perguntar!

**Meninas, gosto de responder as reviews antes de começar o capítulo, mas os recados e todo o resto está depois do capítulo... então até daqui a pouco, apreciem sem moderação.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Oito horas e três minutos. Edward encontrou uma vaga e subiu as escadas que levavam à recepção dos escritórios da DreamLodge. A sala ampla e arejada impressionava. Silenciosa, era ao mesmo tempo simples e elegante. Clive James não construiu seu império baseado em mau gosto e tolices. Era o principal concorrente de Edward e era muito bom no que fazia.

Maleta em punho, vestindo seu melhor terno, cabelos alinha dos, Edward Cullen encaminhou-se para os elevadores. A direto ria ficava no 38- andar.

Apresentou-se à recepcionista. Esperava que a simples men ção de seu nome lhe abrissem as portas para uma reunião com Clive James, mesmo sem tê-la agendado.

— Vou ver se ele está livre, sr. Cullen. — A jovem recep cionista sorriu.

— Edward? — Aquela voz feminina deu-lhe arrepios.

Logo disfarçou a surpresa e procurou afastar-se da recepcio nista.

— Bella! Bem na hora!

— O que você está...

— Tive medo que você se atrasasse, meu anjo. — Ele lhe beijou a testa enquanto maquinava um plano de emergência.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Bella.

— O que _você _está fazendo aqui? — retrucou Edward. — E por que não está usando o anel de noivado? — Será que fun cionaria se ele parecesse ofendido? Nada melhor lhe ocorria no momento.

— Tenho uma reunião — respondeu ela.

— É. Eu soube.

— Quem lhe contou?

— A rede hoteleira é um mundo pequeno.

Bella franziu a testa.

— Não é não.

— É sim. Não acredito que você marcou uma reunião com James sem me consultar — reclamou ele, fingindo ter o di reito de estar chateado.

Para ser sincero, ele custava a crer que Bella tivesse marca do uma reunião com James em território inimigo. Será que ela não entendia as vantagens de se fazer negócios no próprio território?

— A empresa ainda é minha.

— E eu sou uma peça importante no jogo. Cadê o anel?

— Não temos nenhum compromisso

— Você aceitou minha proposta de casamento na frente de umas quinhentas pessoas! — Elas falariam sobre o anel mais tarde. Ah, se falariam!

Uma sombra abateu-se sobre a voz de Bella.

— Com certeza vamos falar a respeito. Mais tarde.

Edward deveria odiar quando ela falava naquele tom. Mas não. Aquilo o excitava, deixava-o ansioso pelo que viria "mais tarde".

— Tudo bem — concordou ele, mantendo o tom de voz im passível. — Mas agora temos uma reunião.

— _Eu _tenho uma reunião.

— Meu anjo, ontem foi seu último dia de reuniões sem a minha presença.

— Por quê? Você...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo nos lábios. Lançou-lhe um olhar provocante e elevou a voz, para que a recepcionista os ouvisse.

— Não se preocupe. Pegamos o anel depois do almoço.

— Eu vou matar você — sussurrou Bella.

— Depois — ele devolveu o sussurro. — Deixe para me ma tar depois. — Edward tomou-lhe as mãos e dirigiu-se à recepcio nista. — O sr. James já pode nos receber?

Bella não podia acreditar que Edward tinha literalmente atro pelado sua reunião com James. Como a encontrou? Como sabia onde ela estaria? Ele não tinha que cuidar de seus próprios negócios?

Ela se sentiu uma perfeita idiota entrando no escritório de James um passo atrás de Edward. Ela de fato parecia uma perfeita idiota, pelo que percebeu da expressão de James. Ele telefonou para ela na semana passada dizendo-lhe que estivera fechando um acordo com o pai dela. Bella concordou com a reunião, disse-lhe que estava à frente dos negócios do pai cuidando de tudo. E agora, lá estava Edward, podando suas ações.

— James — cumprimentou Edward.

— Edward — respondeu James. Então olhou para Bella. — Srta. Swan?

— Futura senhora Cullen — respondeu Edward, um claro tom agressivo na voz.

Bella encarou-o, espantada. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

— As boas notícias voam — respondeu James.

Edward puxou uma cadeira e convidou Bella a sentar-se.

Ela cogitou recusar, mas achou melhor sentar-se, diante da expressão no olhar de Edward. Mais tarde conversariam sobre cer tos protocolos de negócios.

— Mas você marcou uma reunião com minha noiva — disse Edward, com frieza, ainda de pé.

— Edward! — Bella tentou interromper.

— Telefonei semana passada agendando a reunião para hoje — argumentou James, nitidamente tenso.

— As coisas mudaram desde então — retorquiu Edward.

— Sr. Clive — interferiu Bella, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

— Pode me chamar de James.

— Não, ela não pode — respondeu Edward.

Bella olhou para Edward em estado de choque.

— Quer parar com isso? — Virou-se em seguida para Clive. — Estamos aqui para ouvir o que o senhor tem a dizer.

Edward crispou os dedos no espaldar de uma das cadeiras.

— Estamos aqui para definir algumas coisas.

Bella olhou para Edward, cada vez mais espantada.

— Mas você nem sabe o que...

— O espólio da família Swan não está à venda. Não está à venda agora nem nunca estará.

À venda? Clive não comentara nada com ninguém.

— Você sequer ouviu a minha proposta — argumentou Clive.

Bella congelou. Como Edward sabia que estavam negocian do uma venda? Nem ela sabia que estavam negociando uma venda.

— Não precisamos ouvir a sua proposta. Na verdade, não temos nada a discutir — declarou Edward, estendendo a mão para Bella.

Bella olhava para os dois sem entender. O que James queria comprar? Por que Edward sequer queria ouvir a proposta dele?

— Será que alguém poderia me...

— Agora eu respondo por ela — informou Edward, lançando um cartão sobre a mesa. — Se quiser fazer negócios com as Swan, ligue para _mim._

Clive nem tocou no cartão.

—Assim que saírem por aquela porta, podem considerar sem efeito a minha oferta.

Edward deu de ombros. Bella ficou se perguntando se aqueles seriam os termos usuais de negociação dele. Será que esperava que James fosse atrás deles?

— A oferta está bem acima do mercado — completou Clive, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Sua oferta não passa de uma ninharia e você sabe muito bem disso.

Nossa. Bella nunca conseguiria ser tão direta. Gostaria de saber sobre o que os dois falavam, mas fazia mais sentido ficar quieta e cooperar com Edward.

Saiu do escritório, de mãos dadas com Edward.

— E agora? — perguntou Bella enquanto aguardavam o elevador chegar.

— Agora, quero que você conheça uma pessoa. Bella olhou por sobre os ombros de Edward.

— Ele vai vir atrás da gente?

— Duvido.

— Mas...

— Mas o quê?

— Pensei que ele viria atrás da gente para aumentar a ofer ta.

— Ele não fez uma oferta.

— Mas ia fazer.

— É. Ele ia fazer.

— Você está me dizendo que saímos da sala sem ao menos saber qual era a oferta? — Bella se perguntava que jeito era aquele de conduzir uma reunião de negócios.

— Claro que sim. Vamos.

— Mas, talvez fosse...

— Pare de falar e entre no elevador.

Bella hesitou. Olhou para a recepcionista. Tudo bem. Brigar ali não era a melhor coisa a fazer. Mas o que afinal Edward estava pensando?

— Talvez fosse um bom negócio. Talvez fosse fantástico — gritou ela, com raiva, depois que se viram a sós no elevador.

Edward sorriu, irônico.

— O que você acha mais provável? Que James Clive fi cou rico comprando hotéis acima do preço do mercado ou que Clive é um homem experiente e perspicaz, tentando se aproveitar da sua inexperiência?

— Para se aproveitar da minha inexperiência ele teria de en trar na fila, não é mesmo?

— Eu não estou me aproveitando da sua inexperiência, Bella. Estou salvando você da falência.

— Meu benfeitor! — retribuiu Bella, toda melosa. — Até parece que você só pensa no meu bem-estar!

— Você conhecia as regras do jogo desde o início.

— E como vou ter certeza de que você não está se apro veitando da minha inexperiência? E quer saber? Você está me insultando! Estou nesse ramo de hotelaria desde que me entendo mo gente. E já fiz de tudo nesse meio. Desde administrar um bar até reformar uma estação de esqui.

— Este é seu cartão de visitas? Administrar um bar?

— Até pouco tempo fui vice-presidente de operações. Não sou nenhuma principiante ingênua.

— É mesmo? Então porque concordou em se reunir com James no escritório dele?

Bella não entendeu aonde ele queria chegar.

— Porque estava me reunindo com o sr. James.

Edward empurrou as portas de vidro duplo. Sentiram o calor e o barulho da rua.

— Você devia ter marcado a reunião no _seu _escritório.

— Que diferença faria?

— Vantagem tática. Erro de principiante — comentou Edward, sarcástico. — Ainda bem que eu estava lá para salvá-la.

— Você nem deixou o homem falar!

— Para quê? Não valia a pena. Eu vim de carro. E só atra vessar a rua.

— Você não pode saber.

— Sei sim. Tenho certeza de que vim de carro. Aquele Lexus azul estacionado logo ali.

— A oferta, Edward! Você não pode saber se valia a pena ou não!

Edward parou e virou-se para ela.

— Eu sabia da reunião. Sabia que ele queria comprar. Sabia como impedi-lo. Você por acaso não acha que eu posso ter uma noção, por menor que seja, do valor de mercado de um hotel?

— Um noção tão alta quanto tem de si mesmo? — Bella se arrependeu das palavras sarcásticas assim que as proferiu.

O ponto de vista dele estava correto.

Ela estava disposta a encarar o acordo com James. Mesmo sem saber qual seria a proposta dele, bem lá no fundo, tinha es peranças de salvar seus hotéis sem ter que dar metade deles para Edward ou continuar com essa farsa de casamento.

Mas a proposta de James não seria boa para ela. Ele queria apenas fazer uma compra. Estava em busca de uma barganha

Bella não iria admitir nada disto para Edward. Ele já estava numa posição bastante vantajosa.

— Como eu estava dizendo, quero que você conheça uma pessoa.

— Seu advogado? — Agora o contrato pré-nupcial era o pró ximo item da lista.

— Não. Minha governanta.

Para um homem com fama de durão e nervos de aço nos negócios, Edward parecia mais doce quando falava de sua gover nanta. Bem que ele tentava disfarçar, mas a inflexão da voz o entregava.

— Às vezes ela fica irritada e é tão crítica quanto qualquer pessoa que eu conheço. Mas eu ainda não tinha nascido e ela já trabalhava para minha família. Então eu tento ser divertido com ela.

— Porque ela deve deixar você em pânico.

— Não seja ridícula!

— O que ela sabe sobre mim?

— Ela sabe que estou casando com você por causa dos seus hotéis.

— Você contou?

— Na verdade, disse que estava ajudando você a sanar uns problemas financeiros. Ela acabou adivinhando a parte dos hotéis.

— Pelo menos não vou ter de mentir para ela.

— Você não precisa mentir para ninguém.

Essa agora! Isso foi a coisa mais ridícula que Bella já ouvira na vida.

— Eu vou ter de mentir.

— Vamos dizer às pessoas que vamos casar. Vamos dizer não podíamos estar mais felizes. Considerando-se o dinheiro isto não é nenhuma mentira. E vamos dizer também que vamos dividir a administração dos hotéis. Tudo perfeitamente plausível.

— E o que vamos dizer quando perguntarem sobre nossos sentimentos? Você vai agir feito o príncipe Charles?

Edward olhou-a de relance, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Príncipe Charles?

— É. Quando perguntaram ao príncipe Charles se ele estava apaixonado pela Diana ele respondeu "o que quer que 'apaixo nado' signifique".

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você dá uma de príncipe Charles para cima de mim e eu banco a sra. Nash para cima de você. Que tal?

— Como assim "bancar a sra. Nash"?

— Eu não sei, mas alguma coisa nela intimida você e eu vou descobrir o que é.

— Você é louca!

— Que nada! Sou esperta! Ei! Sua casa é maior que alguns dos meus hotéis.

— É por isso que comprei um apartamento em Manhattan.

— Para não se perder?

Edward riu.

A casa de três andares parecia ainda maior de perto. As co lunas de pedra brilhavam à luz do sol. Inúmeras janelas espalhavam-se pelos três, não, pelos quatro andares da casa. E tinha uma fonte bem no meio do jardim.

— É só mandar eu fechar os olhos, me girar umas três vezes e me soltar aí dentro que você nunca mais vai me encontrar

— Vou pensar no assunto.

Bella fez uma careta, mas Edward apenas sorriu para ela. Saíram do carro e começaram a subir a ampla escadaria

— Precisamos conversar a respeito — comentou Bella ten tando não se deixar levar pelo status e pelo dinheiro de Edward

— A respeito da minha casa?

— A respeito de tudo. Como esse casamento vai funcionar Quanto tempo teremos que passar juntos. Como vamos organi zar a agenda.

— Podemos organizar nossa agenda durante o café-da-manhã.

Bella pensara num telefonema matinal.

— A que horas você acorda?

— Por volta das seis.

— Eu costumo tomar o café-da-manhã por volta das sete Podemos conversar ao telefone durante o café.

— Ao telefone?

— Você prefere um e-mail?

— Eu prefiro tomar café com você, na mesma mesa, sabe? Pode ser na sala, na cozinha, à beira da piscina... Tanto faz.

— Do que você está falando?

— Estou falando do café-da-manhã, Bella. C.a.f.é-d.a-m.a.n.h.ã.

— Onde?

— Aqui, é claro!

Bella congelou.

— Aqui?

— Você sugere um lugar melhor?

— Minha cobertura.

— Você quer dividir seu quarto comigo? — perguntou ele, um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto abria a porta de casa.

— Não precisamos morar juntos.

— Claro que precisamos. Vamos nos casar!

O casamento era só fachada. E mesmo que fossem morar sob o mesmo teto, não seria ali.

Bella entrou na casa repleta de dúvidas. Definitivamente não podia morar ali, pensou, olhando ao redor.

— Pessoas comuns não moram desse jeito. Isto aqui mais parece um palácio.

— É porque meu tataravô Hamilton pertencia à realeza britâ nica. O segundo filho de um conde.

Bella passou os olhos pela fileira de retratos no corredor principal.

— Por que será que isso não me surpreende?

— O conde de Kessex. Um pequeno território bem ao sul da Escócia. O irmão mais velho do meu tataravô herdou a terra e titulo. Hamilton tornou-se comandante da Marinha britânica. Acho que ele sempre gostou dessa ostentação, porque comprou este terreno de oitocentos acres e construiu esta casa.

Bella percorreu o corredor devagar, olhando com atenção os velhos retratos da nobreza.

— Esse cara aqui — disse Edward, apontando para um senhor distinto num uniforme da Marinha repleto de medalhas e uma espada na mão esquerda. Ele parecia orgulhoso, sério, enérgico. Na verdade, sem o chapéu, o bigode, e tirando uns 25 anos, era extremamente parecido com Edward.

Bella recuou e olhou para o retrato e, depois, para Edward.

— É. Eu sei. Eu sei.

— Isso explica um monte de coisas. A genética explica sua energia para expandir o império da família.

—Ah! Eu gosto dela — disse uma voz feminina, com so taque britânico.

O comentário enérgico veio acompanhado do som de seus sapatos no assoalho de madeira.

Sem graça, Bella afastou-se de Edward. A mulher era mais alta que ela. O cabelo pintado de louro claro tinha um corte moderno, curto, emoldurando o rosto estreito quase sem maquiagem. Vestia uma saia reta e uma blusa de gola alta. Um par de óculos de leitura pendia de seu pescoço preso a uma corrente de ouro.

— Você não merece essa moça.

— Senhora Nash, quero que conheça minha noiva, Bella Swan.

Foi a primeira vez que Edward chamou-a de "noiva". Bella sentiu um frio na barriga.

— Você tem certeza absoluta de que quer isso? — perguntou a sra. Nash, o olhar atento à expressão de Bella.

— Certeza absoluta — respondeu Bella. De fato, tinha certeza absoluta. Havia um milhão de motivos contra aquele casamento. Mas o único motivo a favor era bastante atraente.

— Bem, deixe-me dar uma boa olhada em você, minha cara — comentou a sra. Nash, olhando Bella de cima a baixo.

— Sra. Nash! — protestou Edward.

— Amélia...

Bella olhou para Edward.

— Ela pode escolher o seu próprio vestido de noiva — reclamou Edward.

Vestido de noiva? Até então, Bella sequer pensara neste pequeno detalhe, nem na igreja, nas flores e no noivo. Particularmente no noivo. E no beijo do noivo. E na onda de arrebatamento que sentia ao pensar no beijo de noivado que trocaram sábado à noite.

— Se você for fazer isso, e que fique registrado que sou completamente contra você fazer isso, para o bem da família, faça a coisa certa — declarou a sra. Nash.

— Podemos fazer a coisa certa sem o vestido de Amélia — reclamou Edward.

— Não me diga que vai preferir o de Cassandra. Ou o de Rosalind.

— Estava pensando em Ferragamo ou Vera Wang — respondeu Edward.

— Novo? — indagou a sra. Nash, horrorizada.

— O que há de errado com os vestidos de Cassandra e Rosalind? — perguntou Bella, em parte para agradar a sra. Nash, mas também para colocar Edward em seu devido lugar. Se ele estava pensando em comprar o vestido de noiva, ele estava muito enganado.

— Rosalind morreu jovem, minha cara.

—Ah! Eu...

— Isso foi em 1942 — interrompeu Edward.

— Sei. Tudo bem. Creio então não ser necessário expressar os meus pêsames.

— E Cassandra foi uma criança muito infeliz — acrescentou sra. Nash, com um olhar que Edward conhecia muito bem. — E você já tem problemas suficientes sem o carma desse vestido.

— É uma oferta generosa — agradeceu Bella. — Mas tenho certeza de que poderei encontrar alguma coisa na...

— Vocês querem que o mundo acredite que estão casando por amor?

Bella hesitou, pensando na pobre princesa Diana.

— Queremos.

A sra. Nash espargiu seu desdém sobre os dois.

— Quero que saibam que, caso eu venha fazer parte desta sandice, vocês devem seguir o meu conselho.

Bella quase disse "sim, madame".

— Uma Cullen — continuou a sra. Nash —jamais entraria numa loja para comprar um vestido de noiva. Agora, deixe-me dar uma olhada no anel de noivado.

Edward lançou um olhar acusatório para Bella que, sentindo-se culpada, escondeu as mãos.

— É que... eu deixei em casa.

— Deixou em casa. — No lugar de fazer uma crítica contumaz, a sra. Nash ficou impassível. — Tudo bem. Vamos precisar de um diamante Tudor para a ocasião.

Bella não fazia idéia do que seria um diamante Tudor, mas ressoava a algo velho, sentimental e, com certeza, valioso.

— Eu não quero usar nada da família — reclamou Bella

— Mas é claro que vai usar!

— Não, eu não...

—A sra. Nash está certa, Bella — acudiu Edward, tocando-lhe o ombro.

Bella balançou a cabeça, lutando contra a reação de seu corpo àquele toque. Por que seu corpo sempre reagia daquela maneira ao menor toque de Edward? Era frustrante e não fazia o menor sentido.

E claro que ele era um homem sexy, atraente, que recendia a almíscar. Era rico e inteligente, com um senso brilhante de ética embora às vezes um pouco distorcido, que ela admirava.

Eventualmente ele parecia agir com a melhor das intenções Outras, deixava transparecer um humor sarcástico que ela ado rava. Bella não queria admitir, mas também não podia negar que Edward seria capaz de fazê-la sorrir.

— Você deve guardar essas jóias para sua noiva de verdade — insistiu Bella.

— A noiva de verdade é você, minha cara — arrematou a sra. Nash.

— Não, eu sou apenas...

Bella procurou apoio em Edward. Ele deu de ombros, deixan do-a completamente perdida. De repente aquele anel, herança de família, parecia ridiculamente extravagante.

— Precisamos nos organizar — disse Bella, finalmente.

— Talvez se fizessem uma lista... O contrato pré-nupcial, a ce rimônia de casamento, onde iriam morar, quanto tempo teriam que ficar juntos. Talvez então ela sentisse que as coisas estavam sob controle.

— Exatamente — concordou a sra. Nash. — E vamos come çar com o diamante Tudor. Está no cofre, no quarto Wiltshire. Edward, creio que você ainda se lembra da combinação, não?

— Eu me lembro da combinação, sra. Nash.

— Bem, como não guardamos as bebidas ali...

— Eu deveria tê-la demitido anos atrás — retorquiu Edward, num tom claramente afetuoso.

Aquelas brincadeiras carinhosas faziam Bella sentir-se uma completa intrusa.

— Tenho certeza de que o anel não...

— Você deveria dar uma olhada no restante da coleção, mi nha cara — acrescentou a sra. Nash, piscando furtivamente para Edward. — Nada melhor que esmeraldas legítimas para selar um compromisso.

— Vamos? — perguntou Edward.

Não. Ela não queria ir. Precisava diminuir o ritmo. Tinham que se organizar.

— Precisamos conversar — pediu ela, revigorada.

— Podemos conversar no quarto Wiltshire.

* * *

** Um o que será que vai sair dessa conversa no tal quarto Wilshire??? Alguém arrisca um palpite ou melhor esperar??**

**Queria agradecer a todas que tem adicionado a história em seus favoritos e tem comentado bastante!!! Espero que gostem cada vez mais da história!**

**E já sabem, querem mais??? Basta clicar no botam com o escrito em verde e esperar que logo vem!**

**beijoss**

**Xarol !!!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Raísa **Olha que tal eles começarem a se apaixonarem tipo assim... agora? Agora quanto a parte de quem vai sofrer primeiro, acho que aqui ele vai ceder mais rápido pelo menos. (_chega de spoiler_)

As outras cadê??? Sumiram foi ???

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

— Definitivamente, você tem que incluir isso aqui no con trato pré-nupcial.

Sentada na beira da cama de quatro colunas, Bella desistiu de discutir com Edward. Estava entretida com um colar de rubis e diamantes em forma de serpentina. Ela teria de ser cega para não admirar o fulgor das jóias em contraste com a sua pele. Uma pessoa mais interesseira já estaria arquitetando uma maneira de ficar com aquele colar.

Sem dúvida a rede hoteleira do pai permitira que Bella e Rosalie levassem uma vida confortável, mas era uma empresa pe quena e mais de uma vez passaram por períodos difíceis. Não conseguia imaginar algum tipo de ameaça à fortuna dos Cullen. Edward acabara de mostrar um colar de esmeraldas que pare cia ter mais de cem anos. Bella conseguia ter apenas uma vaga idéia da fortuna que se guardava naquelas caixas de veludo que ele tirara do cofre.

— Incluir as jóias no contrato seria bom para você ou para mim? — perguntou Edward, tirando mais uma caixa do cofre.

— Eu sou uma opção? — perguntou ela, brincando. — Porque uma garota acaba se apegando a esse tipo de coisa.

Eles já haviam descoberto um pingente de safira, vários braceletes de diamantes, um anel masculino de rubi e até mesmo uma tiara com tantos diamantes incrustados que, para Bella, deveria estar exposta num museu.

Mas o colar de rubis e diamantes brilhava mais do que todos.

— Receio que só posso emprestar essas jóias — comen tou Edward com um sorriso nos lábios e uma névoa no olhar que Bella começava a apreciar. — Mas, já que aceitaremos alguns convites, você poderá exibi-las nas festas.

— Só se você contratar um guarda-costas — comentou, te merosa de usar aquela jóia em público.

— Você não precisa de um guarda-costas. Você tem a mim.

— Tudo bem. — Bella sorriu. — Mas só se você levar a espada do seu tataravô Hamilton.

— Você não acha que atrairia a atenção de todos?

— Eu acho que atrair a atenção de todos é a missão da sua vida.

Edward abriu mais uma caixa de veludo.

— _Touché!_

— Venho tentando manter a classe e a discrição em relação ao nosso noivado — disse Bella, cedendo à tentação de expe rimentar o colar.

Edward pousou a caixa de veludo na beira da cama e pediu que Bella se virasse.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Bella ficou de pé, de costas para ele. Edward afastou-lhe o cabelo da nuca e roçou-lhe os dedos ao pegar as pontas do colar.

— Obrigada — sussurrou, permitindo-se apreciar o toque das mãos e o calor de seu hálito.

Ele acomodou o colar no pescoço de Bella e virou-a de lado para que pudesse se olhar no espelho oval da penteadeira.

— Dê uma olhada.

Bella tocou o colar. Ele reluzia com o fulgor das gemas perfeitas. Aproximou-se do espelho, observando os diaman tes refletirem a luz e o brilho à medida que ela se movimen tava.

— Deslumbrante — disse ela, com um suspiro.

— Deslumbrante — concordou Edward, quase num sussurro. Bella levantou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram no es pelho.

A névoa cinzenta do olhar de Edward transformara-se em lava incandescente. Fitou o colar e, com movimentos suaves, lentos afastou algumas mechas de cabelo e inclinou-se sobre Bella

Ela sabia que deveria impedi-lo. _Tinha _de impedi-lo. Mas seu corpo ansiava pelo sabor daqueles lábios macios e quentes roçando a curva delicada de seu pescoço. A volúpia apossou-se dela. Ficou parada, esperando, desejando.

Os lábios de Edward roçaram a pele dela, afastando o colar. Um beijo suave, delicado. Bella agarrou-se à penteadeira. Buscava algum tipo de equilíbrio já que o desejo que sentia por ele dei xara-lhe as pernas trêmulas.

Foi só um beijo. Não. Agora, ele roçava a língua na pele ao redor do colar e assoprou de leve. Ela sentiu o corpo contrair de paixão. Edward foi roçando os lábios até o outro lado do pescoço de Bella, beijando-o com extrema volúpia.

Do pescoço passou para o queixo, depois para o rosto. As mãos acariciavam-lhe os cabelos enquanto ele lhe procurava os lábios.

Quando seus lábios se uniram, paixão e desejo afloraram por todos os poros do corpo de Bella. Ela lhe segurou os bra ços, sentindo a força de seus músculos. Deixou-se levar pelo abraço.

Uma das mãos segurava-lhe o queixo; a outra, envolvia-lhe a cintura, colando-a ao seu corpo. Bella podia sentir cada fibra dos músculos de Edward. Eram duros feito aço e estavam em cha mas. Ela podia sentir os sinais irrefutáveis de desejo aflorando no corpo dele.

Os lábios de Edward procuraram os de Bella com sofreguidão, ela respondeu com voracidade. O contato de línguas explorava os recônditos mais profundos, todas as possibilidades, emitindo e transmitindo sinais da mais ardente volúpia. Sem sentir, Bella amoldou-se ao corpo de Edward, pressionando cada centímetro do seu corpo contra o dele.

O mundo lá fora ficou em suspenso. Apenas Edward ocupava seus pensamentos. Seu maravilhoso perfume, seu poder desmedido. O sabor da sua pele — salgado, forte, inebriante, sacia va sua fome de paixão e afastava qualquer resquício de bom senso. — Bella. — Ela pôde ouvir o seu nome vibrar nos lábios dele. As mãos de Edward agora exploravam seu corpo, apertando-a com força contra o dele. Ele a desejava. Bella podia sentir clara mente. Aquela percepção tomou-a de surpresa. Virou-a de ponta-cabeça, fazendo-a arder de paixão.

Ela lhe tomou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo a pele áspera, viril. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-o com uma voracidade cada vez maior. Bella podia sentir uma aura de magia naquela pai xão lasciva, algo que ela nunca sentira.

Em algum canto da sua mente ela sabia que tinham de parar. Mas não agora. Ainda não.

A respiração de Edward ficou ofegante. Ele a pegou no colo, encaixando-lhe as pernas ao redor de seus quadris. Os dedos deslizara para dentro da roupa de Bella. Os músculos dela retesaram-se àquele toque.

Edward, ainda ofegante, soltou um palavrão.

Bella não disse nada.

— Temos de parar com isso — resmungou ele, com um ge mido.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não sabia se conseguiria articular as palavras.

_Os dedos de Edward continuavam a explorar o corpo de Bella e ela gemeu._

— _Não faça isso — murmurou ele._

— _Então pare — ela gemeu mais uma vez. Ele parou e olhou-a nos olhos._

— Eu quero você — confessou, sem rodeios, esperando a reação dela.

Bella respirou fundo uma vez. Respirou fundo de novo, ten tando, desesperadamente, recuperar a compostura.

— Isso não pode ser bom.

— Ao contrário — respondeu ele enquanto a devolvia ao chão, — Eu sinto que isso pode ser muito, mas muito bom.

Ela se afastou.

— Você não pode falar assim.

— Não falar a respeito não vai mudar nada.

Talvez não, mas era tudo que possuía. Não podia levar aquilo adiante. Nunca se sentira tão livre em toda a sua vida. Naquele momento, poderia dizer qualquer coisa, prometer qualquer coi sa, fazer qualquer coisa.

— Não podemos fazer isso de novo. Nunca mais — murmu rou ela.

— Essa é uma solução — concordou Edward. Mas então a voz ficou mais rouca e ele se inclinou suavemente sobre ela. — E podemos fazer tudo de novo. E ir até o fim da próxima vez.

Quando os olhos se encontraram, pareciam emitir faíscas Por um momento, Bella de fato hesitou. Ouviram barulhos no corredor.

— _Sr. _Cullen — gritava a sra. Nash ainda no corredor. Aos passos rápidos dela seguiam-se outros, mais vagarosos e podia-se ouvir o metralhar de uma litania em francês.

— Philippe — exclamou Bella enquanto Edward corria para a porta.

A sra. Nash entrou no quarto, afobada.

— O senhor poderia por favor informar a este homem abominável que as cerimônias de casamento dos Cullen remontam a William, o Conquistador, e que enquanto eu viver não iremos servir aos convidados porções microscópicas de crustáceos embebidos em molhos bizarros!

— Um pedaço de carne e um punhado de farinha? A senhora ousa chamar isso de comida? — ironizou Philippe.

— Eu chamo isso de uma Refeição de Princesas — retorquiu a sra. Nash.

— Vocês, britânicos, só sabem fazer comida cozida em água fervente.

— Vou cozinhar você em água fervente! Seu...

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? — interrompeu Edward.

Aparentemente, Philippe recobrou a compostura usual.

— Perdoe-me, sr. Cullen. _Mademoiselle. _Eu sou Philippe Caenon assistente de _chef de cuisine, _formado pela Sorbonne aprendiz de John-Pierre Laconte. Já cozinhei para princesas e presidentes. E estou a seu inteiro dispor.

— Eu o contratei — admitiu Bella.

— Você o contratou — repetiu Edward.

— Fiz mal? — Antes mesmo de concluir a pergunta sabia que soava ridícula. A sra. Nash estava a ponto de convocar a Armada Britânica e Philippe estava ficando roxo.

Edward não respondeu. Apenas arregalou os olhos.

A sra. Nash torceu o nariz.

—A srta. _é _a noiva, é claro.

Bella podia ser a noiva, mas era fácil perceber que ferira sentimentos importantes. Ela não queria contratar ninguém. Foi um ato de auto-preservação.

No entanto, tinha de admitir que Philippe era maravilhoso. Livrara-se dos intrusos e dos repórteres num piscar de olhos e, desde então, mostrara-se extremamente profissional e solícito. Não queria demiti-lo.

Por outro lado, a sra. Nash, que reinava absoluta na mansão dos Cullen, tinha planos bastante concretos para o casamento de Edward. É claro que Bella não queria deixá-la de fora.

Procurou apoio em Edward. Nada. Ele obviamente aguardava a decisão dela.

Olhou para a sra. Nash e para Philippe.

— Será que poderíamos chegar a um acordo? — perguntou Bella finalmente.

Edward pigarreou.

— Você quer que um inglês e um francês cheguem a um acordo sobre comida?

— Fiz mal, de novo, em pedir isto?

Ninguém parecia disposto a responder.

Após um longo suspiro, Philippe finalmente falou:

— Estou disposto a fazer, como direi, algumas concessões.

Bella olhou aflita para a sra. Nash, que fez um biquinho.

— Sra. Nash? — chamou Edward.

— É a tradição! — reclamou ela, aborrecida.

Bella tentou apaziguar os ânimos.

— A senhora poderia cuidar da refeição principal e Philippe ficaria encarregado da sobremesa.

— _Mon Dieu! _Será minha ruína!

— O almirante vai se revirar no túmulo — resmungou a sra. Nash.

— Alguma outra idéia brilhante? — perguntou Edward.

— A culpa é toda sua. Você fez a proposta na frente de todo mundo! Você soltou os cachorros!

— Que cachorros?

— Philippe me salvou. Ele se livrou dos repórteres e de todos os outros...

— Trinta e cinco anos — interrompeu a sra. Nash. — Traba lho para os Cullen há 35 anos.

— Pudim inglês e repolho cozido não entram na minha cozi nha! — exclamou Philippe.

—_Sua _cozinha? — gritou a sra. Nash. — Acho que quis dizer a cozinha do sr. Cullen.

— Podemos voltar aos cachorros? — pediu Edward.

— Foi só uma maneira de dizer — respondeu Bella.

— Eu entendi muito bem — retrucou ele, mastigando as pa lavras.

— A mídia — acudiu Philippe, entre gestos dramáticos. — Eles estão por toda a parte. A srta. Swan teve de se escon der. Eu a salvei.

— É. Ele me salvou — concordou Bella. E ela não estava disposta a demiti-lo por um problema que Edward tinha criado. Acreditava que quatro pessoas adultas poderiam chegar a um consenso.

Bella virou-se para a sra. Nash.

— Por que não separamos umas receitas e...

— Água, sal e um grande naco de carne — interrompeu Phi lippe.

— Pelo menos não estamos falando de pernas de anfíbios...

— Chega! Philippe, sra. Nash, vocês vão trabalhar juntos. Quero três sugestões para um acordo entre vocês e quero isto na quarta-feira pela manhã — exigiu Edward.

Os dois pararam de discutir e se entreolharam, desconfiados.

— Sim ou não?

— Mas é claro — respondeu Philippe, de nariz em pé. — Fa rei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar.

— É claro que podemos discutir o assunto — disse a sra. Nash, igualmente empertigada.

— Então, eu agradeço. E agora, se nos dão licença, eu e Bella estamos escolhendo algumas jóias.

Depois que os dois se retiraram, Edward confrontou Bella:

— Um francês?

— Como é que eu ia adivinhar que você tinha uma gover nanta fanática?

— Você tem razão. Tolice minha. O que mais posso fazer por você? Um motorista grego? Um florista romeno?

— O que a sra. Nash tem contra os romenos?

Edward estava de costas para ela, mas Bella podia sentir que ele achara graça neste comentário.

— Talvez seja prudente me consultar antes de colocar em prática as suas idéias.

— E me sujeitar à sua natureza extravagante e controla dora?

— Só quero evitar assassinatos e decapitações durante a ce rimônia. Ah! Achei!

A curiosidade de Bella falou mais alto. Aproximou-se do cofre.

— O que foi que você achou?

— O diamante Tudor.

Bella ficou sem fala. Era simplesmente deslumbrante.

Antigo, exclusivo, exuberante, deslumbrante.

Era ornado com filamentos de platina entrelaçados, formando um intrincado padrão Celta. Vários rubis davam o contorno do anel, iluminando o centro, onde reinava um diamante relu zente, oval, perfeito.

O diamante Tudor.

— Experimente — pediu Edward.

Ela negou, balançando a cabeça. Noivas de mentira não toca riam uma jóia como esta. No mínimo, seria sinal de má sorte.

— A sra. Nash está certa. As jóias da família conspiram a nosso favor.

De novo, Bella se negou. O coração batia, acelerado. De forma alguma. Sem chances. O anel que ele lhe dera na noite do Cassino era suficiente.

— Está no seguro.

— Contra má sorte?

— Que má sorte? Não passa de metal e pedras.

— É uma herança de família. Uma herança preciosa.

— É da _minha _família. E eu quero que você use.

— Você não decide isso.

— Decido sim. O anel é meu. As jóias são minhas. O cofre, a casa. É tudo meu e posso dar para quem eu quiser.

Ela não podia aceitar. Simplesmente não podia.

— Não estou falando de posse. Estou falando de decência. É imoral.

A frustração na voz de Edward era gritante.

— Por que você acha imoral usar um anel meu?

— Por que eu estaria desrespeitando todas as noivas que vie ram antes de mim.

Edward piscou, surpreso e um pequeno sorriso tomou forma em seus lábios.

— Bella, você realmente acredita que é a primeira noiva da família a se casar por dinheiro?

Ela não estava se casando por dinheiro. Não do jeito que ele insinuara. Ela possuía seu próprio dinheiro. Ele simplesmente estava... Bem, ele a estava ajudando, em troca de algo valioso. Isso era tudo.

Ambos sairiam lucrando e não queria que ele a fizesse acre ditar que não seria assim.

— O casamento por dinheiro já virou tradição na família. Até o meu pai... Dê-me sua mão, Bella.

— Eu não quero!

Mas ele lhe tomou a mão e colocou o anel. Bella manteve os olhos fixos na mão de Edward sobre a sua, nos rubis e no diamante que cultuavam sob a luz.

—Acredite em mim. Você apenas está dando continuidade a uma tradição de família.

O anel ajustara-se como uma luva.

—Aí está. Agora sim, estamos noivos.

Edward herdou a fortuna e a aparência de Hamilton; já Emmett, seu primo em terceiro grau, herdou a vida de Hamilton. Segundo filho do atual conde de Kessex, Emmett teve de co meçar do zero, tal qual Hamilton fizera, há tantas décadas.

Com o restante do dinheiro do espólio da família, Emmett fundou uma empresa de cruzeiros marítimos, a Kessex Cruise Lines. Depois partiu para uma frota comercial, a Kessex Shipping. Rapidamente fez uma imensa fortuna e adquiriu muito po der. Hoje, ele domina a indústria de transporte marítimo de Paris a Auckland — principal porto da Nova Zelândia. E a indústria de transportes era o centro nervoso do comércio mundial. Edward sabia administrar com sucesso uma rede hoteleira; mas Emmett podia manipular o mundo inteiro.

Emmett colocou nas mãos de Edward um grosso dossiê da DreamLodge e partiu. Deveria voltar hoje. Sua presença deixa va Edward nervoso, pois Emmett só se detinha numa coisa se ela lhe interessasse. E, via de regra, o que interessava a ele costu mava dar calafrios em Edward.

-

-

-

-

-

Emmett e Ryan encontraram-se no escritório de Edward.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Edward ao primo.

— O nome "Jacob Black" lhe é familiar? — retrucou Emmett.

— O namorado de Rosalie Swan? É claro.

— Estou de olho nele — respondeu o primo.

— Por quê? — indagou Ryan.

— Ainda não sei.

— Pura intuição? — indagou Edward, já sabendo a resposta.

A intuição de Emmett já era uma lenda na família. Costu mava fazer fortunas com base em nada mais nada menos que uma vaga idéia.

No início, essa sorte desmedida costumava incomodar Edward Mas o primo lhe contara que era apenas o somatório de inúmeras observações inconscientes. Uma expressão facial, padrões de comportamento, artigos de jornais, oscilações na bolsa. Ele mesmo não sabia explicar. Só sabia que funcionava.

— Pura intuição. Vocês sabiam que ele foi contratado recen temente pelas empresas Swan?

— Para fazer o quê? — perguntou Edward.

— Marketing internacional. Projetos Especiais.

— O que ele fazia antes? — Edward gostaria de saber o que Bella achava daquilo.

— Algum tipo de gerenciamento medíocre num projeto para a firma de consultoria de Leon Gage.

— Eles o demitiram?

— Não. Ele pediu para sair.

— E as irmãs Swan foram atrás dele?

— E ofereceram um salário bem mais polpudo.

— O cara é um parasita. Pega um trabalho fácil, um bom salário e ainda namora a dona da empresa — desdenhou Ryan.

Edward detestava a idéia das empresas Swan bancarem um executivo parasita. Mas não queria se meter nessa briga.

— Era o que eu tinha a dizer a vocês — concluiu Emmett levantando-se.

— Você está incomodado com isto não está? — perguntou Edward.

— Não existe nada pior do que um frangote se escondendo atrás de um rabo de saia. Acho que você devia ter uma conversa com Rosalie. Mandar ela dar um fora no infeliz.

— Até parece! —Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ela tem um péssimo gosto para homens.

— Ela também é dona de cinqüenta acres de terra de frente para praia na ilha Kayven. Por mim, ela pode até casar com o _poodle_ dela. Por falar na ilha Kayven, como vai o projeto?

— Uns probleminhas com o sindicato dos portuários, mas já dei o meu jeito. E da sua parte? Tudo correndo conforme o planejado? — indagou Emmett.

— Pode apostar. Bella já está usando um anel de noivado e as fotos estão estampadas em três grandes jornais.

— Então, meus caros, hora de partir. Um avião e uma bela garota me esperam no terminal do aeroporto.

— Obrigado pelas informações — agradeceu Edward.

— Às ordens. A gente se vê.

-

-

-

-

-

Quarta-feira à noite, Rosalie olhava, encantada, para o anel na mão de Bella.

— É sério? Um conde de verdade? E Edward deu para você uma herança de família?

— Pode parar por aí. Ele só me emprestou. E depois, como ele mesmo disse, todas as noivas da família se casaram por di nheiro.

— Só isso?

— Queria mais?

— Pensei que fosse falar sobre sexo, escândalos e assassi natos.

— Lamento. Nenhum assassinato. Bem, quem sabe a sra. Nash, a governanta. Tenho a impressão de que ela até seria ca paz de matar alguém.

— E ela ficou aborrecida com você?

— Nem tanto. Mas se eu fosse o Philippe, tomaria algumas precauções.

— Eu acho que o Philippe sabe se cuidar.

— E então? Como foi o dia no escritório?

— Chamei o Jacob para trabalhar com a gente.

— O _seu _Jacob?

— É. O _meu _Jacob.

— Mas ele já trabalha para o Leon Gage.

— Pedi para que ele se demitisse.

— Por que fez isso? — Bella não gostou muito da idéia Jacob parecia um bom rapaz e era óbvio que Rosalie estava apai xonada. Mas trabalhar juntos? Isso seria bom para um casal?

— Porque precisamos dele — respondeu Rosalie, num tom de voz que beirava a petulância.

Bella gostaria que Rosalie tivesse conversado com ela antes. Não que ela quisesse contrariar a irmã, mas talvez tivesse con seguido refrear a natureza impulsiva dela.

— Você ao menos consultou o Recursos Humanos? Nosso departamento é muito bom.

— Por quê? Eu posso casar com ele, mas não posso contra tá-lo?

Bella trincou os dentes. A função do departamento de Re cursos Humanos era checar referências e encontrar a pessoa mais adequada ao trabalho. O que fariam se Jacob não se adap tasse?

— Qual o cargo?

— Vice-presidente de Projetos Especiais Internacionais.

— Sei...

— Ele tem uma excelente rede de contatos na Europa e em todo o Caribe.

Bella não sabia de problema algum na Europa e no Caribe.

— Ele vai participar das convenções e vistoriar os clubes.

— Você não acha que vão ficar tempo demais juntos?

Bella queria que Rosalie fosse feliz. De verdade. Mas alguma coisa naquela situação a incomodava. Pelo bem de Rosalie. Pelo bem da empresa.

— Você e Edward vão trabalhar juntos — retorquiu Rosalie.

— Mas eu e Edward não estamos...

— Casados?

— Apaixonados.

— E daí? O amor que eu e Jacob temos um pelo outro vai tomar ainda mais fácil a convivência no trabalho.

Bella tentou contrariar aquela lógica. Tecnicamente, não havia nada de errado. Rosalie e Jacob se amavam e se respeita vam. Já ela e Edward viviam às turras.

— Quer saber, Bella, se é para se preocupar com esse negó cio de trabalhar junto, eu me preocuparia com você e Edward.

Bella já estava preocupada com isso. Na verdade, se preo cupava cada vez mais.

* * *

**Olha se vocês sumirem vão perder o melhor da festa hein!!!**

**beijos**

**Xarol**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Gente**,_

_Desculpe a demora para postar, eu to muito na correria, hoje não vou comentar os recadinhos porque não dá tempo, mas prometo que na próxima comento tudo!!!_

_Não deixem de comentar!!!_

_Apreciem sem moderação!!!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella estava ansiosa. Jenny, sua assistente administrativa pas sara os últimos três minutos avisando da chegada de Edward pelo viva-voz nos mínimos detalhes. Segundo ela, Edward vestia um terno cinza escuro, uma camisa preta e uma gravata listrada nas cores cinza e azul. Não parecia aborrecido, tampouco parecia contente. E Jenny ainda perguntou se Bella já percebera a de licada covinha no queixo e o brilho prateado que seus olhos cinzentos adquiriam quando expostos à luz do sol.

Só teve trinta segundos para desligar o viva-voz, se ajeitar e controlar a enxurrada de emoções que ela sabia que entraria pela porta com Edward.

Enquanto ele permanecesse na sala, Bella assumiria a pos tura da executiva. Não o tocaria, ignoraria o perfume dele, não fitaria aqueles olhos, não mexeria no diamante que carregava no dedo.

Edward abriu a porta. Bella ficou de pé, fitando aqueles olhos cinzentos, faiscantes.

— Oi, meu anjo — ele cumprimentou Bella, mais para que Jenny ouvisse, antes de fechar a porta.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Eu trouxe um presente.

Pelo amor de Deus! Sem mais jóias!

Mas Edward jogou um envelope sobre a mesa.

— Nosso contrato pré-nupcial.

— Você redigiu sem me consultar?

— Confie em mim — respondeu ele, sentando-se numa ca deira.

— Sei.

O documento tinha apenas uma página, devidamente assi nada, com firma reconhecida. Ao se casarem, Edward ficaria com metade das empresas. Se após dois anos de casados uma das partes desse início aos trâmites do divórcio, a outra parte teria direito a dez por cento da renda líquida do casal.

Bella olhou para ele e viu-o sorrir. Não havia nada a recla mar. Teriam de ficar casados por uns tempos. Ela já esperava por isto. Mas, de qualquer forma, o contrato acabava por favo recê-la.

— Qual é exatamente a sua renda líquida?

— Menor que a do Emmett, maior que a sua.

— Quem é Emmett?

— Meu primo. Ele vai ser o padrinho.

— Você já assinou.

— Já.

— E não tem intenção de se divorciar logo?

— Nenhuma intenção.

Bella pegou o telefone.

— Jenny, pode pedir a alguém do Jurídico para vir à minha sala?

— Só uns cinco minutos — pediu ela a Edward.

— Soube que você contratou Jacob Black.

— Como você soube?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Eu disse a você que o ramo da hotelaria é um mundo pequeno.

— A Rosalie o contratou.

— Sem falar com você?

Bella hesitou.

— Conversamos a respeito.

— Você está mentindo.

— Não, eu não estou. E como ousa...

— Você concordou com a admissão?

Bella mordeu os lábios. Edward encarou-a. Ela devolveu o olhar, embora soubesse o efeito que surtiria sobre seus hormô nios descontrolados.

— Ela só contou depois — deduziu Edward.

— Mas eu não fiz nada para impedir.

— Mas você não gostou da idéia.

— Não. Eu não gostei. Mas ela tomou a decisão. E com cer teza não é da sua conta.

Edward ficou de pé.

— Ah, mas é sim.

— Você vai controlar a equipe da Rosalie?

— Ele está trabalhando diretamente para ela?

— Edward!

Edward cruzou a sala e postou-se diante de Bella.

— Cá entre nós...

— Não! — gritou ela.

— Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer!

— Ah, mas eu sei sim! E nem _ouse _sugerir que vai controlar a minha irmã. Aqui não trabalhamos assim. E eu não dou a mí nima para quem você seja. — As palavras jorraram com raiva, um dedo acusatório apontado para o peito de Edward.

Edward segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Não foi uma boa decisão.

— Foi a decisão _dela._

— E você não vai fazer nada.

— Não. E nem você.

— Se eu fosse você, não seria tão afoita em dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer — ameaçou Edward, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

Bella aquietou-se. Não podia forçá-lo a nada. Mas ele tam bém não podia forçá-la. Chegaram a um impasse. Rosalie.

Bella não sorriu, mas aproximou-se de Edward. E percebeu as mãos pousadas sobre as dela. O calor do corpo dele a queimava, despertando volúpia e desejo.

— Você sabe que vamos ter de lidar com isso — disse Edward, a voz rouca, profunda.

— Está falando da Rosalie? — perguntou ela, tímida, agarrando-se à tênue esperança de que ele estivesse se referindo à irmã.

— Estou falando dos sentimentos que despertamos um no outro.

— Você está enganado.

— Quer que eu prove?

Ela tentou recuar, mas Edward a deteve, sorrindo.

— Você tem que parar de mentir para mim, sabia?

— E você precisa urgentemente de umas aulas de etiqueta.

— É mesmo? Então o que me diz de me acompanhar a um luau?

— Um luau?

—A Kessex Cruise Lines, a empresa de cruzeiros marítimos de Emmett, está lançando um novo navio, o _Island Countess, _especializado em cruzeiros pela Polinésia. Fomos convidados para a festa de inauguração e pensei que você poderia usar o colar de rubis e diamantes.

Bella já se acostumara à idéia de ser vista em público com Edward. Tinham feito um trato e iria cumpri-lo. Além disso, estar com ele em público era muito melhor que ficar a sós com ele.

Em público ela podia fingir que estava fingindo. Tinha uma desculpa para rir, conversar com ele e tocá-lo sem questionar nada. Ter este mesmo comportamento quando ficavam a sós le vava-a a admitir que gostava dele. Gostava até de discutir com ele. A confiança e força de vontade de Edward faziam com que ela se sentisse segura.

E ela confiava nele. Talvez não fosse a coisa mais esperta a fazer. Mas tinha de confiar em alguém. E Edward a estava conhe cendo de um jeito que ninguém jamais conheceria.

Agora, neste momento, ele era crucial em sua vida. Não que ela fosse admitir tal fato para ele, tampouco fosse facilitar a vida dele.

-

-

-

-

-

-

— Você acha mesmo que rubis e diamantes combinam com trajes típicos da Polinésia?

— Você quer ficar bonita ou fazer seu futuro marido feliz?

— Não posso querer as duas coisas?

— Não neste caso.

Ficaram olhando um para o outro por um longo momento

— E então? O que me diz?

— Às vezes você não pensa que teria sido melhor casar com a mais bonita?

— Pare com isso!

— Por quê? — ela estava apenas brincando. Além do mais todos sabiam que Rosalie era mais bonita que ela.

— Mexe comigo, me provoca bastante. E eu faço você admitir que _eu _mexo com você.

— Como você pretende.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram incandescentes; as narinas, dila tadas.

— Deixe para lá — ela rapidamente recuou. Engoliu em seco a aprumou-se, tentando fingir uma doçura na voz. — Eu vivo para fazer meu futuro marido feliz.

— Viu? Foi tão difícil assim? Sexta às sete. E eu vou trazer o colar.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Atravessando a pequena ponte que ligava a terra firme ao Island Countess Edward disse a si mesmo que estava tudo bem. Já esperava que Bella ficasse deslumbrante de sarongue. Já espe rava que as jóias da família fizessem o contraste perfeito com a pele macia e cor de mel. Já esperava também sentir aquele aperto no peito, que começara a associar ao fato de estar na pre sença de Bella.

O que ele não esperava era o desejo que lhe queimava as entranhas; o desejo de tê-la só para ele.

A noite estava reservada a exibi-la para a mídia, deixar todas as mulheres boquiabertas diante do diamante Tudor e consolidar a posição dos dois como casal perante toda a indústria de turismo de Nova York. Assim, quando Edward começasse a representar as empresas Swan ninguém ficaria surpreso ou desconfiado.

O problema era que Edward não estava dando a mínima para todo aquele aparato. Tudo o que queria era ter Bella em seus braços sob o céu estrelado.

Ele sabia que Bella detestava publicidade, mas lá estava ela. Bella detestava mentiras, mas lá estava ela. E muito prova velmente ela o detestava, mas lá estava ela, sorrindo, de mãos dadas com ele, amoldando o corpo contra o dele para o deleite dos fotógrafos.

Até agora, Edward não percebera como ela era forte. Bella es tava salvando uma empresa, a irmã, a diretoria, os executivos e milhares de empregos. Tudo estava nas costas dela.

Ela reclamava?

Claro que sim. Mas seus argumentos eram racionais, lógicos. Buscava soluções e opções que melhor se adequassem a ela. No entanto, a partir do momento que não encontrou mais soluções, quando Edward a impediu de encontrá-las, ela se resignou e fez o que precisava ser feito.

Edward admirava aquilo.

Edward admirava Bella.

Dirigiram-se ao elevador panorâmico.

— Pronta para subir? — perguntou ele, num sussurro. Inalou o perfume do xampu, fixando o olhar nos brincos de rubi que pendiam das delicadas orelhas.

Os brincos da família.

Apertou a mão de Bella com força, sentindo a pressão do anel de diamante contra a palma.

— Será que já tiraram muitas fotos — sussurrou ela, um sor riso nos lábios.

— Com certeza. E tem mais fotógrafos no convés. Bella largou a taça vazia de champanhe na bandeja.

— Então vamos!

— Você está encantadora esta noite.

— É porque eu vivo para fazer você feliz.

— É sério. Você está... magnífica!

— São os rubis.

— Combinam com você. Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer — comentou Edward, aproveitando o ensejo para roçar os dedos na pele dela ao tocar os rubis.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eles entraram, sozinhos.

— Então é o champanhe. — De frente para Edward, Bella apoiou-se na grade atrás dela, os braços abertos.

Naquela posição, o sarongue, sem alças, colado ao corpo realçava-lhe o busto. A parte de baixo delineava-lhe os contor nos dos quadris e tinha um caimento suave até acima dos joe lhos. Aos olhos de Edward, Bella parecia uma deusa das ilhas da Polinésia.

— Você está bêbada? — perguntou ele. Seria uma explicação plausível para estar tão relaxada.

Ela brincou com ele, roçando-lhe o peito com os dedos, o olhar sensual.

— Estou desempenhando meu papel, Edward. Achei que foi para isso que você me contratou.

— Então você é muito boa atriz. Ela sorriu.

— Boa demais.

— O que quer dizer...

A porta do elevador se abriu e ele lhe enlaçou a fina cintura.

— Vamos dançar?

Sem esperar pela resposta, tomou-a nos braços e mistura ram-se aos outros convidados, dançando ao luar, no ritmo do _calipso_.

Logo ela encontrou o ritmo dele. Edward apertou-a contra seu corpo, sentindo o pulsar de cada fibra. Bella tinha tudo para ser a parceira perfeita.

O ritmo da dança despertou em Edward pensamentos de nature za puramente sexual.

Especulava como o sexo poderia ser per feito entre eles. É claro que estava falando apenas de sexo. Viver ao lado de Bella seria um desafio completo — do minuto que se levantasse pela manhã até a hora de ir para a cama à noite.

Sozinho.

Porque o casamento deles não incluía intimidade. Era ape nas fachada. E pela primeira vez Edward se perguntou se a sra. Nash não teria razão. Não lhe agradava a idéia de infelicidade, solidão, frieza — morte certa. Tampouco lhe agradava a idéia de uma cama fria, solitária. Na verdade, naquele momento, não conseguia imaginar ninguém na sua cama. Apenas Bella.

O que era impossível.

Mas agora ela era dele. Estava em seus braços.

Fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se a ela, inalando o perfume de sua pele e sentindo o calor das jóias roçando-lhe o rosto.

Um flashespocou. Era tudo o que ele sonhara, mas, naquele momento, ressentiu-se daquela invasão.

Ainda dançando, conduziu Bella para um canto isolado do convés. A luz era mais fraca e o som da música, abafado pelo vento. Edward levantou os olhos e admirou o céu estrelado.

— Uma escapada romântica para chamar a atenção dos fo tógrafos?

— Mais ou menos — respondeu ele, os olhos fixos na pele delicada e macia do pescoço de Bella.

Ela achava mesmo que estavam desempenhando um papel?

Ele lhe beijou a clavícula. A respiração de Bella ficou acele rada. Beijou-lhe os ombros, as orelhas, a boca. Puxou-a para si, abraçando-a com força enquanto explorava-lhe a boca.

Os corpos já conheciam os contornos, os movimentos. Desta vez não houve hesitação nem mãos desajeitadas. O encontro de lábios selou a paixão que os consumia. Edward sentia o fogo da paixão e da volúpia arder em cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Só estavam no lugar errado.

Estava apenas beijando sua noiva. Mas considerando os ge midos dela e as mãos turbulentas dele, em questão de minutos estariam fazendo amor ali mesmo.

Ele recuou.

Bella ficou confusa, os olhos enevoados de paixão.

— Quero mostrar uma coisa.

Atravessaram o convés, passaram por uma porta e subiram uma escada até chegarem a outra porta, e Edward abriu com uma chave.

— O que significa isso? — perguntou Bella.

— Cortesia do capitão, para o caso de querermos descansar um pouco.

Bella entrou na suíte. Olhou a mesa de jantar, o imenso sofá e o bar.

— Mas cadê os repórteres? — perguntou, confusa.

Será que ela estava desempenhando um papel esse tempo todo?

Edward não podia acreditar.

— A varanda. Dali se tem uma vista panorâmica da festa.

Edward foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas. Uma trégua ao plano de sedução. Mas ainda não desistira.

As cortinas desvelaram a imensa varanda e sua vista magnífi ca do mar e do céu estrelado. As portas abertas deixavam entrar o ar da noite, a música e a alegria da festa.

— _Nada como uma teleobjetiva para convencer o mundo do nosso amor._

— _Você é um devasso, sabia?_

— _Você não faz idéia — sussurrou ele. — Por que não rela xamos naquele imenso sofá?_

_Bella tirou as sandálias. O sarongue esvoaçou, suave, reve lando pernas bem torneadas._

— _Por que não? Será que dá para pedir um drinque de aba caxi?_

— _Seu pedido é uma ordem._

Bella sentia-se muito mais segura na varanda do que dentro do quarto, com Edward. Ela pensou, planejou e esperou passar a noite cercada de gente. E não esperava tanto realismo por parte de Edward. Aqueles beijos quase a tiraram do sério.

No entanto, a situação fazia sentido. Os noivos não ficariam o tempo inteiro na festa. Iam querer um momento de privacidade. Deixar que os fotógrafos os vissem na varanda da suíte era perfeito. Edward preparou um drinque.

— Saindo um Wiki Waki!

— Você inventou isso.

— Juro que não. É um drinque tipicamente havaiano. É o que estão servindo na festa.

— Assim que eu olhei para você sabia que seria um fra casso.

— Está me provocando de novo?

— Só estou me distraindo enquanto posamos para fotos.

— Sei. Fazendo os seus joguinhos?

— Está com medo que eu ganhe?

— Tenho medo que você estrague tudo. Mas vá em frente. Faça sua melhor jogada.

— De verdade? Posso mesmo?

Edward sorriu e Bella derramou o drinque no colo dele.

Ele deu um pulo e gritou tão alto que atraiu a atenção das pessoas que estavam bem embaixo da varanda. Olhou para Bella horrorizado.

— Esta é a minha melhor jogada — explicou ela, buscando forças para ficar em pé. Derramar a bebida em Edward tinha pare cido uma boa idéia dez segundos atrás. Agora...

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso! — urrou Edward, tentan do limpar a sujeira.

— Você devia agir como se estivéssemos nos divertindo — brincou Bella.

Edward sorriu, malicioso.

— Você pediu!

Edward agarrou-a e sentou-a no colo, bem no meio da lambança que ela fizera.

— Este vestido não é meu! É da Rosalie — gritou ela e enco lheu-se toda ao sentir o gelo escorrendo-lhe pelas pernas.

Edward começou a fazer cócegas e ela gritou mais uma vez.

— Não... Pare!

— Não pare?

— Não! Pare!

— Você devia agir como se estivéssemos nos divertindo. — Ele dera o troco.

— Não! — Mas ela continuou rindo. Não conseguia parar de rir. Ele era um mestre em fazer cócegas.

Edward parou de fazer cócegas. Pegou-a no colo e, sem uma palavra, carregou-a para dentro do quarto. Pousou-a com cui dado no chão.

— O que eu disse a você? — perguntou ele. O olhar, resolu to, cintilava no lusco-fusco do quarto.

— Sobre o quê? — indagou ela, recuando, pé ante pé. Edward continuou avançando, lentamente.

— Sobre me provocar.

O significado daquelas palavras calaram fundo em Bella.

— Ah! Não!

— Ah! Sim! Agora é uma questão de orgulho — retrucou ele, num tom velado de ameaça, encurralando-a entre o sofá e o bar.

— Você já teve sua revanche — disse Bella, olhando para as calças molhadas dele e o vestido dela.

— Não, Bella. Admita que eu mexo com você.

Ela sabia que devia dizer que sim e acabar logo com aquilo. Sem dúvida ele ia cumprir à risca a ameaça estampada em seu olhar. Se ele a beijasse de novo, ela acabaria admitindo até que a terra era quadrada e que ela era uma bruxa.

Mas ela negou. Não podia sucumbir sem uma boa briga. Ele até podia acabar conseguindo o que queria, mas teria que batalhar.

Cada vez mais perto, sua voz ficou mais sedutora.

— Você sabe que eu mexo com você. Ela meneou a cabeça, negando.

— Você quer que eu prove? Bella tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

Edward levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto e enlaçou os dedos no cabelo dela, puxando-a para ele.

— Você acha que teria uma chance no inferno?

— Eu sei que teria uma chance no inferno — respondeu ela, provocante.

Edward estampou um meio sorriso nos lábios.

— Só uma?

— Talvez duas.

— Eu gosto dessas possibilidades.

Bella quase sorriu e se perguntou por que não tinha sido mais cuidadosa. Talvez a voz aveludada, a energia que a deixava confiante, ou o perfume que a tranqüilizava. Talvez ela apenas ansiasse pelos seus beijos.

Só os beijos? A quem ela queria enganar?

Ela ansiava por tudo e qualquer coisa que ele viesse a fazer com ela. Com uma confiança cada vez maior ela fitou o desejo que surgia no olhar de Edward.

— Vá em frente, Edward. Faça a sua melhor jogada.

* * *

**_Bom, por hoje é só... Espero que tenham gostado hein... Imaginem o que vem na lua de mel... Aliás... Se vocês querem a lua de mel, é melhor comentarem bastante!!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Xarol_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Sorry pela demora queridas!!! Vou deixar dois capítulos para compensar a falta!!!! **

* * *

**Capítulo sete**

Edward ficou paralisado. Os olhos se estreitaram enquanto enca rava Bella.

— Você está me desafiando?

Bella forçou-se a manter a calma.

— Você vai tomar alguma atitude ou vai ficar só falando? Porque você parece...

Edward interrompeu-a com um beijo ardente, apaixonado. Os braços eram fortes, musculosos, mas ele a envolveu com cuida do e ternura. Os corpos colados emitiam sensações indescrití veis. Sua língua simulava um bale vigoroso e as mãos ampara vam com firmeza a cabeça de Bella.

O quarto girava e o mundo lá fora deixara de existir.

Isto sim é que era ação.

— Admita — pediu ele, num sussurro.

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando mais uma vez. Edward envolveu os seios de Bella nas mãos, acariciando-lhe os mamilos sobre o fino tecido da roupa. Bella ardia em desejo.

— Diga que você me quer — tentou ele de novo.

Ela se esforçava para parar de tremer, mas se recusava a ad mitir que o desejava.

— Então seja feita a sua vontade — murmurou ele, beijando-a mais uma vez.

Ela provou o sabor adocicado da bebida, inalou o perfume do corpo dele e sentiu os dedos firmes acariciando-lhe os seios. As mãos eram quentes. O corpo de Bella ardia de desejo e pedia mais.

E Edward ofereceu mais até Bella gritar de prazer.

—Admita — exigia ele, os lábios roçando os dela.

— Não.

Ele a tomou nos braços e deitou-a na cama, os olhos fixos nela enquanto a desnudava. O olhar de Edward flamejava ao des velar-lhe os seios.

— É só admitir, Bella — pedia Edward, ofegante.

Ela começou a acariciar-lhe o peito por sob a camisa. Queria proporcionar-lhe um pouco do prazer que estava sentindo. Mas Edward não deixou.

— Não estamos discutindo o _meu _desejo por você. _Droga._

Os dedos de Edward começaram então a explorar o corpo de Bella, que se contorcia em êxtase. Os olhos dele se deleita vam com a pele cor de mel e seus tons de rosa, com o peito que arfava — fruto do prazer que os dedos e os lábios de Edward provocavam nela.

— Tudo que você precisa fazer é dizer que me deseja — re petiu ele.

Em resposta, Bella arqueou os quadris. Sua satisfação era tão intensa que não se sentia capaz de falar, mesmo que quises se. E ela não queria falar. Não queria que ele vencesse, mas sem dúvida não queria que ele parasse.

E ele não parou. Enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, cobrindo-a de beijos ardentes, sentindo-lhe o corpo úmido e quente.

Ela o abraçou com força e percebeu os músculos se retesarem e pulsarem quando os dedos de Edward encontraram e exploraram o centro de seu prazer.

— Bella. — Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer enquanto a beijava com sofreguidão.

Depois daquele beijo, os olhos de Edward escureceram e a pe numbra do quarto acentuou os ângulos do rosto dele.

— Ou você diz que me quer ou eu paro agora — murmurou ele.

Ele não faria isso.

Ele não podia fazer isso.

O corpo de Bella clamava pelo de Edward.

— Eu quero você — admitiu ela finalmente, a voz rouca de paixão.

— Obrigado. — Edward beijou-a com voracidade e explorou cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Ela lutou com os botões da camisa de Edward e acabou rasgando-a. Abraçou-o com força, pressionando o corpo dele contra o seu, sorvendo-lhe os beijos com sofreguidão. Ele pegou um preservativo no bolso da calça antes de arrancá-la e atirá-la longe.

Ele trilhava todo seu corpo com beijos e carícias a fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto. Ela envolvia seu corpo explorando cada milímetro com as mãos e boca.

Bella revolveu-lhe o cabelo, roçou a pele na barba por fazer acariciou-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Edward sorveu-lhe os dedos, beijou-lhe as mãos, os pulsos, os cotovelos. Os dois estavam prontos para o amor. Puro êxtase.

— Bella... — suspirou Edward.

Uniram as mãos, entrelaçaram os dedos, fundiram os corpos num só. Bella também murmurou o nome dele. A música a festa, o mundo desapareceram, engolfados pela bruma da paixão, que fazia os corpos pulsarem num frenesi crescente.

Ela fechou os olhos, e cada centímetro do seu corpo explodia em êxtase. Pequenas explosões que tornavam-se cada vez mais arrebatadoras até que o céu, o mundo inteiro explodiu em luz cor e som.

Os movimentos que ele fazia eram constantes e precisos. Bella arfava a cada estocada perdendo cada vez mais seu juízo.

— Vamos Bella, diga meu nome, diga quem lhe dá esse prazer. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto com o dedão foi até o centro de seu prazer a estimulando enquanto continuava os movimentos.

Ela nada disse, apenas estava aproveitando cada minuto que seu futuro marido lhe provocava de prazer. Ela apenas pedia por mais e gemia alto.

De uma só vez, Edward inverteu as posições sentindo que o clímax estava cada vez mais próximo. Aumentando o contato entre os corpos e mantendo o estimulo com Bella cavalgando sob seu corpo.

— Edward — bradou ela, triunfante. — E o gemido que es capou das entranhas de Edward revelava que tinham mergulhado juntos nas profundezas abissais do prazer.

Os corpos se acalmaram. A música, o som das pessoas rindo na festa... Tudo voltava ao normal.

Bella queria prolongar o momento. Queria prolongar a sen sação prazerosa do peso do corpo de Edward sobre o seu. Seu cor po queria continuar submerso nas vagas da paixão.

— Tudo bem?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Sim. Tudo estava bem.

— Mas não se mexa. Ainda não. — Bella tinha medo de quebrar o encanto daquele momento.

— Tudo bem — respondeu, acariciando o cabelo dela. — É tão bom saber que eu venci.

Bella bem que tentou esboçar algum sinal de indignação, mas estava plenamente saciada.

— Você bem que podia dar um tempo, não é mesmo?

— Você não é fácil, Bella Swan.

— Engraçado. Estava aqui pensando justamente como eu fui "fácil".

— Fácil? Nunca na vida eu me esforcei tanto para conseguir fazer amor com uma mulher.

— Está certo.

Edward virou-se para o lado e suspirou, satisfeito.

— Você me deseja.

—Ai, Edward! Dá um tempo!

— Você admitiu. Eu ouvi muito bem.

— E você também me quer.

— É claro que eu quero.

— Então estamos quites.

— Não é bem assim. Você não quer admitir que me deseja.

— Foi a noite... o champanhe... um cruzeiro em alto mar _ comentou ela, sarcástica.

— Está querendo me dizer que não passou de uma aventura em alto mar?

— É. Estou. — Tinha que ser. Ela não podia desejar Edward no decorrer do casamento. Só de pensar... Não. Era inconce bível. — E foi uma viagem bem curta — completou, num tom áspero.

Edward ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

— É. Foi mesmo curta. Sequer zarpamos. —Acho que devemos voltar para a festa.

— Nossas roupas estão molhadas. Bella fez uma careta.

— Vou chamar a camareira. Ela pode nos arrumar uma muda de roupas.

_E voltar para a festa com outra roupa?_

— Acho que prefiro ficar escondida aqui — declarou Bella.

— Você só pode estar brincando. Vai ser perfeito.

Bella virou-se, os olhos arregalados. Por que tudo que era perfeito para Edward tinha de ser tão embaraçoso para ela?

-

-

-

-

-

_Eu fiz amor com Edward._

_Não. Talvez fosse melhor dizer: Aconteceu uma coisa engra çada ontem à noite, sabe... Edward e eu... nós... por acaso.._

— Bella?

Em estado de choque, Bella olhou para Rosalie. Há cinco mi nutos sua irmã estava tentando falar sobre a pousada em Knaresborough, na parte central da Inglaterra.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Estou. — Bella devia reagir, não podia deixar transpare cer que guardava um grande segredo.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse?

— Claro que ouvi. A pousada em Knaresborough.

— Isso. Ela já tem mais de duzentos anos e o Jacob estava dizendo que...

Bella nunca tivera segredos para Rosalie. Não que aquilo fosse exatamente um segredo. Mas sempre que acontecia algo como o que acontecera na noite passada, a irmã era sempre a primeira pessoa a saber.

— Porque com a nova concorrência, vai demorar uns cin qüenta anos até que os custos com a reforma se paguem — con cluiu Rosalie.

Bella piscou.

— Cinqüenta anos faz sentido para você?

—Ah... acho que não. Rosalie, eu queria...

— Eu também acho que não. Vou contar para o Jacob.

_Jacob? Espera ai. Não. _Bella queria falar sobre Edward.

— Podemos partir amanhã de manhã.

—Edward?

Rosalie ficou observando a irmã por uns instantes.

— Jacob.

— Para onde?

— Para Knaresborough, é claro. É claro. A reforma.

— Tudo bem, mas antes eu...

— Vou pedir ao Jurídico que providencie uma autorização e trago para você assinar.

— Claro, mas...

— Podemos conversar mais tarde? Ele vai ficar tão feliz!

— Rosalie...

— Conversamos no almoço?

Bella suspirou.

— Não posso. Prometi que passaria na casa do Edward. — Rosalie ficou esperando, a mão pousada na maçaneta.

— Você sabe... Os convites, as flores, a recepção...

— Você está se divertindo, sabia?

— É. Estou.

Como se divertir, encarando Edward depois de terem feito amor? Como se divertir, olhando Philippe e a sra. Nash simularem uma nova batalha de Hastings? Como se divertir, experimentando um vestido de noiva sabendo que Amélia Cullen deveria estar se revirando no túmulo?

Nada disso parecia promissor.

-

-

-

-

-

Parecia que Amélia fora uma mulher petulante e rebelde. Bella gostava daquilo.

Seu vestido da década de 1920 era uma graça, de seda bege com o corpete bem longo de renda crua. Sem mangas, era ador nado com fitas nos ombros e nos quadris e ainda tinha uma saia rodada que esvoaçava sobre os tornozelos.

— A senhora estava certa — admitiu Bella, olhando-se no espelho e deleitando-se com o toque do cetim em sua pele.

— Caiu feito uma luva — concordou a sra. Nash. — E é perfeito para uma cerimônia ao ar livre.

— Obrigada por entender meu ponto de vista sobre um casamento na igreja.

— Podemos mentir para o mundo, minha cara, mas não pre cisamos mentir aos olhos de Deus.

— Eu não concordei de imediato com a proposta de Edward.

— Mas acabou aceitando.

— Foi.

— E, mais uma vez, Edward acabou conseguindo o que queria.

— Ele sempre consegue o que quer?

— Ele é bilionário. É claro que sempre consegue o que quer.

— Mas não com a senhora.

— Nunca.

—Acredito que ele goste; quer dizer, goste de ter alguém que o chame à realidade.

— Ele detesta. Assim como o pai detestava. Mas a mãe dele não deixou que me demitissem.

— É óbvio que ela apreciava a sua ajuda.

— Não. Foi só para irritá-lo.

Bella não sabia o que dizer.

— Ela era uma mulher desorientada. E ele, um velho amargo

— Mas então, por que...

— O dinheiro, minha cara. Ela queria o dinheiro. Ele possuía o que ela queria. Ela só não pensou no... no resto.

Bella engoliu em seco. Lembrou a si mesma que tinha sua própria vida, seu próprio dinheiro, seu próprio negócio. Edward não exerceria influência alguma sobre ela.

— Suspeito que ela pensou que ele morreria antes.

— E como ela morreu? — perguntou Bella, embora temes se a resposta.

— Acidente de cavalo. Pobrezinha. Edward tinha apenas dez anos. Aquele velho cínico...

Bella tremeu. Custou a encontrar as palavras.

— Será que vou me deitar com o demônio?

— Eu diria que você já fez isso.

Bella ficou sem fala. Será que a sra. Nash tinha sido literal em suas palavras? Mas como ela podia saber?

— Esse é o problema com o demônio, minha cara — con tinuou a sra. Nash, enquanto ajeitava os botões do vestido de Bella — Ele é irresistivelmente charmoso. Até mesmo para uma velha como eu.

Mas Edward não podia machucar a sra. Nash. Não da forma como podia machucar Bella, se ela não tomasse cuidado; se ela não conseguisse resistir ao seu encanto.

Bateram à porta do quarto.

— Os convites chegaram, madame.

— Obrigada, Sarah — agradeceu a sra. Nash. Virou-se para Bella — Philippe e Edward estão esperando lá embaixo.

Edward percebeu que havia um problema assim que viu a ex pressão de Bella.

— Seiscentos e vinte e dois?

— Pode acrescentar mais nomes, se quiser — respondeu a sra Nash, examinando uma das amostras. — Afinal, não será um convite manuscrito em papel pergaminho com uma flor-de-lis púrpura — concluiu, com um olhar mordaz para Philippe.

— Quem são essas pessoas? Suas ex-namoradas?

O comentário era despropositado e fez Edward trincar os den tes.

— Dificilmente.

— A flor-de-lis é um símbolo honrado, belo. Simboliza íris, a deusa —justificou Philippe.

— Eu não conheço seiscentas pessoas. Sequer conheço tre zentas! — exclamou Bella.

A sra. Nash piscou os olhos ao olhar o convite.

— Meu bom Deus, essa borboleta me irrita.

— Preto e branco? — perguntou Philippe.

— Prateado — respondeu a sra. Nash.

— Argh! —retrucou Philippe.

— Talvez um azul escuro. Uma coisa mais nobre. Não essa explosão de cores cafonas, exageradas.

— Por que estão tão preocupados com os convites? — perguntou Edward.

— São 622 convites.

— O jardim é bem grande.

— Não é esta a questão.

— E qual é a questão? — Edward queria mesmo saber. Que diferença ter cinqüenta ou seiscentos convidados?

O Bife Wellington! — exclamou Philippe.

Bella arregalou os olhos. A sra. Nash ficou paralisada.

— Um acordo — explicou Philippe. — Eu desisto da flor-de-lis e a senhora concorda com o meu _bouefem croúte _no lugar do seu pudim inglês.

— A receita do duque de Wellington? — perguntou a sra Nash.

— A receita que ele roubou de Napoleão.

— Depois de derrotá-lo na guerra.

Edward interrompeu aquele duelo verbal.

— Vamos selar logo esse acordo?

— E eu também quero propor um acordo — disse Bella.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Trocar os seus 622 convidados por um casamento em Vegas.

— Trezentos convidados são seus — informou a sra. Nash.

— O quê?

— Falei com a sua irmã e com a sua secretária.

— Pode me matar agora! — exclamou Bella.

— Imagine, _mademoiselle _— rebateu Philippe. — Não é para tanto. A senhorita vai estar linda. A recepção será magnífica. E todos vão nos perdoar pelos convites insossos.

— E as flores? — interveio Edward, antes que a sra. Nash tradu zisse em palavras o seu olhar de indignação.

De pé na imensa varanda, Bella observava os preparativos para o casamento: a grama sendo aparada, o local onde seria realizada a cerimônia, os ajustes no gazebo para acomodar a banda de músicos. Se não chovesse, armariam um palco próxi mo à escada de acesso à varanda.

A gráfica trabalharia dia e noite para aprontar os convites. Os convidados poderiam ter outros planos para o sábado à tarde, mas com certeza cancelariam. Ninguém ia querer perder uma cerimô nia de casamento nos jardins da propriedade de Edward Cullen.

Edward contava com isso.

E como dissera a sra. Nash, sendo um bilionário, via de re gra conseguia o que queria.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou Edward, a voz grave. Bella gargalhou.

— O que poderia dar errado?

— Achei que gostaria de saber que os dois chegaram num acordo a respeito das questões importantes.

— É mesmo?

— Rosas brancas e lilases. Você concorda?

— Não tenho uma opinião formada sobre essas "questões importantes".

— Mas deveria.

— Por quê?

— É a sua festa.

— Você está se divertindo, não está?

— Com o quê?

— Com essa fraude.

— Um pouco. Eu não acho...

— Você não acha que estamos infringindo a lei.

— Estamos dando uma grande festa, estreitando relações co merciais e oferecendo uma boa matéria para distrair os jornais por umas duas semanas. Não vejo mal nisso.

Bella tampouco via mal algum nisso. Não do ponto de vista lógico que ele bem definira. Mas havia um problema que deita va raízes mais profunda.

— Acho que devo perguntar quem está pagando.

— Pagando o quê?

— A festa. O casamento. Os seiscentos convidados. Estamos dividindo as despesas?

— Esta é por minha conta — comentou Edward, o olhar perdido no horizonte. — Você paga o outro.

— O outro casamento?

— O outro jantar.

— Duvido que teremos seiscentos convidados.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Precisamos conversar sobre isso — insistiu Bella.

— Sobre o jantar?

— Sobre como vamos lidar com tudo isso. Onde vamos mo rar.

— Aqui. Achei que já havíamos resolvido esse assunto.

— _Você _resolveu.

— E o que você acha?

— Eu acho que mereço opinar, também.

— Vou bancar o Philippe.

— Como é que é?

— Um acordo. Passamos os finais de semana aqui. Durante a semana ficamos na cidade, numa das coberturas.

Bella tinha de admitir que a proposta parecia razoável.

— Você sabe que temos que morar juntos não sabe? Pelo menos no início.

— Eu sei. Parece uma boa solução.

— Já parou para pensar na lua-de-mel?

— Nem um segundo. — Na verdade, Bella estava evitando pensar na lua-de-mel. Não era exatamente o que se podia cha mar de um sonho.

— Um dos _resorts _da _minha _família?

— Isso mesmo.

— Achei que fosse lutar com unhas e dentes para ficar no _seu _território.

— Temos algum compromisso de negócios no período da lua-de-mel?

— Não tenho nada agendado.

— Então, não vejo mal algum em você ficar no _seu _território.

— Não é um dos nossos melhores _resorts. _— Paris era maior e o Whistler acabara de ser reformado. — Gostaria de dar uma olhada na ilha.

— Só uns dias. Vou fazer as reservas. Mas vou levar meu _notebook._

— Com medo de ficar entediada se ficarmos sozinhos?

Uma lufada de vento atraiu uma brisa salgada. A imagem da noite de sexta-feira, quando ficaram a sós no navio, flanou pela mente de Bella.

—Edward.

O semblante de Edward parecia dizer que ele lera os seus pen samentos.

— Sobre a noite de sexta...

Ele esperou.

— Ela não pode se repetir.

— Quer apostar?

— Edward!

— Só estou dizendo que podemos. Se quisermos.

— Nós não queremos.

— Você tem certeza?

— Tenho! Eu tenho certeza. Foi uma loucura. Uma tolice.

— Eu achei excitante e prazeroso.

Bella sabia que fora excitante e prazeroso. Mas isto não mu dava o fato de que não poderia voltar a acontecer.

— Só por curiosidade — pediu Edward. — Por que você não quer que se repita?

— Porque é um trato. Um negócio.

— Mas também é um casamento.

Bella balançou a cabeça. O que estavam fazendo não lem brava em nada um casamento. Ele estava cuidando dos interes ses dele e ela, dos dela. Simples assim.

— Se misturarmos as coisas, ficaremos confusos. Um de nós vai acabar se machucando e tenho certeza de que serei eu.

A brisa esvoaçou o cabelo de Bella e Edward afastou-o do ros to dela.

— Eu não vou machucar você, Bella. Apesar da suavidade daquele toque, Bella sabia que ele es tava mentindo.

— Vai, sim. Vamos encarar os fatos. Dentre todas as mulhe res de Nova York, você não escolheu se casar comigo. Aliás nem quando a escolha estava restrita à minha família.

— Não foi bem assim.

— Edward, não vamos reescrever a história.

— Eu não...

— Ao menos tenha a gentileza de ser honesto. Você quer os meus hotéis. Pois bem, eles serão seus. E isso significa que eu também serei sua, por uns tempos. — Bella estava se apai xonando por Edward. Não podia mais negar. Mas a idéia de que Edward também poderia se apaixonar por ela era absurda. Ele po deria ter qualquer mulher em Nova York, qualquer mulher no mundo. E ele gostava de mulheres glamourosas, sofisticadas, elegantes.

Ele estava sendo correto agora porque, no fundo, era um cara decente. E parecia gostar dela. Às vezes, até demais.

Mas ela não se deixaria iludir, não queria sofrer. Ambos sa biam que Edward não cairia de amores pela insossa Bella Swan só porque estavam se casando. O coração ficou pesaroso quando se forçou a falar a verdade nua e crua.

— Mas não finja que isto é mais que um negócio, como outro qualquer.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo minuto; os olhos som brios lembravam um mar revolto — indecifráveis.

— Tudo bem — disse ele finalmente. — Eu pago a festa. Você vem morar na minha casa e vamos levar nossos laptops para a lua-de-mel.

Bella ficou feliz. Disse o que precisava ter dito e esclareceu as coisas entre eles. Era a única maneira de seguir em frente.

De verdade.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward sabia que precisava recuar. Estava pressionando Bella demais. Estava indo rápido demais. Mas ansiava descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Para ser sincero, hoje, Bella seria a mulher que escolheria dentre todas as mulheres sobre a face da Terra; não importava o lugar ou o momento. E isso o deixava em pânico.

Desde a noite em que fizeram amor, soube que ultrapassara a barreira dos assuntos estritamente comerciais. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e precisava descobrir o que era.

Precisava conversar com Bella. Mas ela não queria conversar com ele. pior ainda. Não queria conversar com ele a respeito dos dois.

Os dois.

Que idéia!

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Ele não conseguia imaginar a idéia de um "nós". Claro que gostava de Bella. Respeitava-a e, definiti vamente, ela o excitava. Mas o que isto significava?

Significava que deveria dar uma chance ao casamento? Ou que ele estava demasiadamente envolvido com toda aquela farsa?

Olhou para a varanda onde Bella fitava o mar, o cabelo ao vento. Seu coração disparou ao vê-la. Edward tinha certeza de ape nas uma coisa: não conseguiria entender o que estava aconte cendo com ela por perto.

Recuar deveria ser uma boa idéia, ao menos em prol de sua sanidade mental. Já haviam atraído a atenção de toda a mídia. Do ponto de vista estritamente comercial, só faltava o casamento.

Depois viria a lua-de-mel e eles estariam juntos. Talvez tudo começasse a fazer sentido. Se não, teriam bastante tempo para conversar. Afinal, Bella deixara bem claro que não fariam nada além disso.

-

-

-

-

-

Depois que Philippe e a sra. Nash se uniram, os preparativos para o casamento engrenaram e Bella quase não tinha tem po de respirar. Sempre que podia, refugiava-se no trabalho. Era menos estressante que definir a música de fundo no momento em que diria o "sim".

Eram muitos os afazeres e a sra. Nash preparara uma série de fichas orientando a rotina de Bella até o grande dia. Mas as fichas não a orientavam em relação a como se sentia diante de Edward.

— É aqui que você vai morar? — perguntou Rosalie, quando a limusine entrou na propriedade de Edward.

— Só nos finais de semana e apenas por alguns meses — res pondeu Bella, com convicção.

Nesta última semana, ela redefiniu suas prioridades. Manti nha o foco nos negócios. Edward não passava de um instrumento para se atingir um objetivo.

Procurou não pensar nos dois juntos, fosse à mesa do café, na beira da piscina tomando um vinho, ou mesmo no quarto, em meio aos lençóis, abraçada ao corpo nu e ardente de Edward.

— Posso visitar você de vez em quando? — perguntou Rosalie.

— É claro — respondeu Bella, carinhosa. Mas Rosalie se re feria apenas a ela. — E o Jacob?

— Tem trabalhado muito ultimamente.

O trabalho de Jacob estava interferindo na vida pessoal dele?

— Ele trabalha para você — lembrou Bella.

— Não se preocupe. Não é nada demais. Às vezes ele fica com os amigos no clube.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Bella, preocupada.

— Está tudo ótimo. Está tudo fantástico! Amanhã será o ca samento do ano! Ande, mexa-se!

Bella concordou. Podia fazer isso. Estava pronta.

O celular tocou. Era de Paris. Os negócios em primeiro lugar. Como devia ser.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo oito**

Edward ouvia o burburinho da casa com os preparativos. Todos estavam agitados. Apenas Bella parecia calma e serena ao pas sar pela fileira de retratos no corredor.

O casamento era amanhã e ela conversava com alguém em Paris, conferindo detalhes de negócios.

Ela riu de alguma coisa que disseram ao telefone e seu sorri so iluminou o ambiente.

Edward tentava se lembrar quando foi a última vez em que sua casa irradiava tamanha felicidade. Talvez quando ele era crian ça. Talvez quando a mãe ainda era viva. O pai odiava festas mas sua mãe as planejava mesmo assim, às vezes para mais de cem convidados. Edward lembrava-se dos argumentos da mãe e de como o pai se irritava quando os convidados chegavam.

Lembrava-se de ficar à espreita no alto da escada, observan do as mulheres e os homens elegantemente vestidos, bebendo e conversando animadamente.

Sua mãe era feliz naquelas noites. E a casa parecia viva, aconchegante. Como agora — com a presença de uma mulher.

Sentiu um calor agradável percorrendo-lhe as entranhas ao pensar em Bella naquela casa por uns tempos. Ela sorriu para ele antes de falar alguma coisa em francês ao telefone.

Bella falava francês e parecia inabalável no meio do caos.

Talvez pudessem se divertir juntos. Não havia mal algum nisso. E bons contatos de ambas as partes só fariam bem aos negócios.

O celular de Edward tocou.

— Oi! Sou eu, o padrinho!

— Oi, Emmett. Onde você está?

— Acabei de chegar. Estou aqui nos fundos, na garagem.

Você sabe que os repórteres estão circulando por toda parte, não sabe? Tem até helicóptero rondando por aqui.

— Eles podem circular por onde quiserem. Escute, você viu uma pequena caminhonete branca aí na garagem?

— Vi. O que tem ela?

— É o "Bife Wellington" do Philippe. Preciso de ajuda para pegar.

— Logo estarei aí — disse Emmett, desligando o telefone.

— Sra. Nash! — chamou Edward.

Bella tampou um dos ouvidos e dirigiu-se ao quarto.

Edward atravessava o corredor quando quase foi atropelado por Rosalie.

— Você pode me ajudar a enfiá-la na banheira, por favor!

— Ela está ao telefone. Você viu a sra. Nash? — perguntou Edward encaminhando-se para a cozinha.

— Eu sei que ela está ao telefone. Este é o problema!

— Eu não posso fazer nada. Preciso...

A cozinha estava um rebuliço, repleta de gente trabalhando, podia distinguir a voz da sra. Nash, dando ordens a um rapaz.

— Edward! A cabeleireira vai chegar em menos de uma hora! — exclamou Rosalie.

Edward saiu da cozinha. Foi atrás de Bella e arrancou-lhe o telefone das mãos.

— Já para o banho! — ordenou ele.

— Edward! — reclamou Bella.

— Oi, primo! — cumprimentou Emmett. —Ah! Esta deve ser Bella — ronronou ele, tomando Rosalie pelas mãos.

— Eu sou a Rosalie — corrigiu ela.

— Claro! — respondeu Emmett, olhando de soslaio para o primo.

— Claro por quê? — indagou Rosalie.

— Eu sou Bella. Edward sempre falou muito bem de você.

_Emmett beijou-lhe as mãos._

— _Você é mais bonita do que eu imaginava. E uma adorável mentirosa._

— _Claro por quê? — Rosalie repetiu a pergunta._

— _Espere a sua vez — retrucou Emmett, com um olhar cortante._

— _Como é que é?_

_Emmett simplesmente a ignorou._

— Você faria uma coisa por mim? — perguntou Bella, com doçura.

— Faria qualquer coisa por você.

— Diga para Edward devolver o meu celular.

Edward segurou-lhe os ombros e virou-a na direção da escada.

— Hora do banho! — ordenou. Em seguida, voltou-se para o primo. — E você, tire as suas mãos da minha noiva.

— Ela é uma graça — suspirou Emmett, voltando-se então para Rosalie. — O "claro" significa que eu já tinha ouvido falar de você.

Rosalie quase perguntou de onde. Edward podia ver a pergunta estampada nos olhos dela. Mas para a frustração de Emmett ela não engoliu a isca. Ficou em absoluto silêncio; empertigou-se toda e subiu as escadas, de braços dados com a irmã.

— Você está perdendo o jeito — comentou Edward.

— Já sabemos que ela tem um péssimo gosto para homens.

— Você é quem sabe. Agora preciso de ajuda para trazer aqui para dentro a montanha de carne que o Philippe comprou.

-

-

-

-

-

Depois do ensaio para o casamento e do jantar no clube, Edward estava pensativo, recostado na varanda. Já passava da meia-noi te. A casa estava às escuras, mas os jardins ainda estavam ilumi nados e algumas nuvens ocultavam a lua.

— Nunca é tarde para desistir — disse Emmett oferecendo-lhe um copo de uísque.

— Eu não vou desistir — respondeu Edward. Na pior das hipó teses faria um negócio de milhões de dólares. Na melhor das hipóteses... aceitou a bebida e sorveu um longo gole.

Na melhor das hipóteses, Bella decidiria dar uma chance de verdade a eles.

Edward pensara muito a respeito de toda a situação naquela úl tima semana antes do casamento. Já sabia que havia algo entre eles que ultrapassara os limites dos negócios e até mesmo da amizade. Estava decidido a descobrir exatamente o que era du rante a lua-de-mel.

— A irmã é mais bonita — comentou Emmett.

Edward lançou um olhar aborrecido ao primo.

— Como é que é? — perguntou Edward.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada.

— Bella é deslumbrante — afirmou Edward.

— Por acaso você se apaixonou por ela?

— Só estou dizendo o óbvio.

— Que ela é deslumbrante? E Rosalie é a irmã sem sal?

Edward tomou mais um gole. Ele algum dia dissera que Rosalie era a mais bonita? Ela sequer chegava aos pés da irmã. Bella era aquele tipo raro de mulher que fica mais bonita à medida que você a conhece melhor. Seu sorriso era inebriante, os olhos brilhavam quando estava feliz e faiscavam quando ela gargalha va. Bella possuía um brilho interior inigualável.

— Rosalie é a irmã sem sal.

Emmett ficou sério e tenso.

— Você já se esqueceu que ela tem os motivos dela?

— Rosalie?

— Bella.

— Eu sei perfeitamente quais são os motivos dela. — Ela es tava fazendo exatamente o que prometera. Não havia segredos entre eles.

— Eu só...

— Pode parar, Emm.

— Só estou avisando.

— Então pare de avisar. Minha mulher não está armando contra nós.

— Todos estão armando contra nós.

— Você é um paranóico.

— Ela está casando com você pelo dinheiro.

— Porque eu forcei.

— Fique de olhos abertos!

— E você vá cuidar de seus malditos negócios!

Emmett balançou a cabeça e os lábios abriram-se num sor riso que Edward conhecia muito bem.

— O que foi agora?

— É irônico — comentou Emmett.

Edward ficou em silêncio.

— É irônico que você tenha se apaixonado por ela.

— Eu não estou apaixonado! — zangou-se Edward.

Tudo bem. Não havia porque negar. Ele se apaixonara por Bella, mas isso não afetou o seu discernimento. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele enxergava tudo com muita clareza.

Estaria casando com Bella pela manhã e isto era a coisa certa a fazer.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella repetira para si mesma inúmeras vezes que aquele não era um casamento de verdade. Mas, de alguma forma, isto não diminuiu a dor que sentia pela ausência do pai.

Casamento de verdade ou de conveniência, ele deveria estar lá para conduzi-la ao altar e tranqüilizá-la, mesmo que, lá no fundo, ela soubesse que nada mais seria como antes.

O tempo ajudou. Sob o céu azul, sem nuvens, a banda come çou a tocar a versão tradicional da Marcha Nupcial — ali tinha o dedo da sra. Nash, sem dúvida.

Aquela era a dica para Rosalie entrar em cena, caminhando so bre o tapete azul escuro que dividia setecentas cadeiras forradas de branco. Nelas, acomodavam-se amigos sorridentes, parentes e parceiros comerciais. Fitas lilases pendiam das extremidades dos arranjos- florais, que esvoaçavam ao sabor da brisa. Bella mantinha os olhos fixos no vestido lilás de Rosalie, no mesmo estilo do vestido da década de 1920 do vestido de Bella, só que mais curto e mais simples.

Mais uma prova cabal do poder de Edward, o vestido foi con feccionado por uma equipe de costureiras, em menos de uma semana, apenas para combinar com o de Bella. E ficar perfeito em Rosalie.

As duas optaram por prender os cabelos no alto da cabeça. Bella não quis usar o véu tradicional. Preferiu uma tiara de diamantes para combinar com o vestido de cetim bege.

Aproximava-se o momento de Bella entrar em cena. Em nenhum momento olhou para os convidados ou para Edward. Fal tava-lhe coragem. Daria tudo no mundo para que o pai estivesse ao seu lado. Ao menos esperava que ele se orgulhasse do que ela estava fazendo.

Quando chegou ao altar, os olhos estavam marejados de lembranças e remorsos. Soberbo em seu fraque, Edward tomou-lhe as mãos, encarando-a, o olhar inquisidor, perplexo. Bella forçou um sorriso. Estava tudo bem. Ela superaria este casamento e a vida voltaria ao normal. Ou quase.

Deu-se inicio à cerimônia de casamento. Bella começou a ficar desconfortável à medida que o padre ia discorrendo sobre as obrigações e os deveres do casal. Será que Edward estava ouvin do o padre? Será que não dava para acabar logo com isso?

Quando Edward começou a repetir os votos religiosos, o som da voz dele, profundo, gutural, penetrou em cada poro da sua pele. Sentiu um arrepio ao ouvi-lo prometer amá-la e honrá-la.

Nada daquilo era real. Repetira isso inúmeras vezes para si mesma. Mas ao repetir o juramento de amá-lo e honrá-lo, ao receber o anel em seu dedo, sentiu que algo mudara em seu íntimo. Agora tornara-se uma Cullen. Por pior ou melhor que fosse.

A multidão urrou de alegria quando o sacerdote declarou-os marido e mulher. Edward inclinou-se para beijá-la.

— Quero que fique registrado — sussurrou ele, tomando-lhe o rosto nas mãos e aproximando os lábios dos dela. — Eu me casei com a mais bonita.

Edward a beijou com suavidade. Por um breve momento ao apoiar a cabeça no seu peito, sentir a força que emanava da queles braços, inspirar o perfume daquela pele e ouvir o pulsar do coração dele, Bella deixou-se levar. Acreditou que pode ria ser verdade. Foi então que ouviu os helicópteros e percebeu que tudo não passou de uma encenação para as lentes dos fotó grafos.

Terminada a cerimônia religiosa, dirigiram-se à varanda para receber os cumprimentos de embaixadores, celebridades e renomados empresários.

-

-

-

-

-

— Você esteve ótima — agradeceu Edward, umas duas horas depois, quando a festa reinava, soberana.

— Tive vontade de subir na primeira mesa e confessar tudo — declarou Bella, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpada.

— Eu não recomendaria tal atitude.

— Com medo de que eu manchasse a reputação dos Cullen?

— Com medo de que você convencesse seiscentas pessoas de que estava louca. E eu seria forçado a convencê-las de que você estava bêbada. A situação podia ficar feia.

— Eu não bebi nada. Edward, você não se sente nem um pouco culpado?

— Neste exato momento eu sinto... que isso não interessa a ninguém.

— Mas você os convidou para o seu casamento.

— Para comer e beber, não para julgar os meus atos.

— Eles são seus amigos, sua família.

— _Você _é a minha família a partir de agora.

— Não diga isso — pediu Bella, sentindo um aperto no coração.

Edward tomou-lhe as mãos e beijou-as.

— Edward! Não! — A atuação dele fazia-a desejar coisas que nunca teria.

— Bella, agora somos eu e você. E podemos tomar qual quer decisão que quisermos.

Se fosse possível. Mas eles não estavam sozinhos.

— E o que me diz da Rosalie? Do Ryan? Do Emmett? Edward suspirou.

— Você vai sempre ser do contra?

— Meu comportamento surpreende você?

— Para isso existe o verbo "obedecer" nos votos de casa mento — murmurou ele.

— Aí estão vocês — exclamou a sra. Nash. — Vocês são aguardados na mesa principal.

— Emmett escreveu um longo discurso — disse Edward. — Vai me chamar de sortudo e vai dizer que você é graciosa e linda.

De repente, Bella lembrou-se das palavras de Edward "eu me casei com a mais bonita". O que ele queria dizer?

Rosalie estava simplesmente adorável. Embora acompanhada de Jacob, metade dos homens na festa não conseguia tirar os olhos dela — incluindo Emmett, que parecia aborrecido.

— Você é linda — continuou Edward, com suavidade. — E eu sou um homem de sorte. Esta é a verdade, Bella.

— Mas todas essas "verdades", como você as chama, são baseadas numa grande mentira.

— Bella, Bella. Não me desaponte agora.

Todos os discursos foram feitos. O bolo foi cortado, a comi da estava deliciosa e Bella resistia bravamente.

Assim que começaram a tocar a primeira valsa, Edward tomou-a nos braços.

— Está quase acabando — sussurrou ele, numa clara des culpa para tê-la só para si. Edward sabia que a única obrigação de Bella agora era jogar o buquê.

Mas, para alegria dele, ela se amoldou ao seu corpo, acompanhando-o no ritmo da valsa que ele mesmo escolhera. Uma valsa curta, porém sugestiva, que falava sobre alguém colorir o mundo de outra pessoa. Era o que Bella fizera com o seu mundo, estivesse ele apaixonado ou não.

Quase não ouvia as exclamações de admiração das pessoas ao redor. Mas cada fibra do seu corpo tinha consciência da mulher dócil e sensual que estava em seus braços.

Beijou-lhe o cabelo com suavidade. E claro que daria uma ótima foto mas, para ser sincero, não premeditou aquele beijo. Estava impressionado com a graciosidade de Bella durante toda a cerimônia e já estava fazendo planos para que as duas em presas desenvolvessem, juntas, alguma atividade de cunho social.

— Vamos passar a noite aqui? — Edward podia sentir o cansaço na voz dela.

— Não. Vamos pegar um helicóptero direto para o aero porto.

— Tem um helicóptero no seu quintal à nossa espera? — perguntou ela, um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

— Isso mesmo.

— Tudo bem. Não vou reclamar. Não esta noite. Pode me mimar à vontade.

— Você merece.

Bella ficou aliviada quando Rosalie e Emmett juntaram-se a eles na pista de dança.

Edward percebeu que Jacob estava furioso. O comportamento de Emmett era malicioso, mas Jacob merecia. Onde já se viu se aproveitar da namorada para conseguir um belo emprego?

— Posso? — perguntou Emmett, fazendo menção de tirar Bella dos braços de Edward para dançar com ela.

Num impulso, Edward apertou Bella contra o seu corpo. Não queria parar de dançar com ela. Não queria entregá-la ao galanteador do Emmett.

— Mas é claro — ele acabou cedendo. Trocaram de pares. Agora Edward dançava com Rosalie.

— Bela festa!

— Obrigado.

— Edward, qual é a do seu primo inglês?

— Como assim?

— Ele faz muitas perguntas.

— Ele fez perguntas sobre a Bella?

Emmett estava flertando ou ainda achava que Bella era uma ameaça? E por que ela sorria tanto?

— Está com ciúmes?

— Não seja ridícula.

Emmett não iria flertar com sua noiva. Ou iria? Será que arquitetara algum plano maquiavélico para provar que ela era uma oportunista?

— Vocês dois são um caso sério.

— O quê?

— Vivem grudados.

— Como é que é?

— Você ouviu o que eu disse.

_Será que Bella contou à irmã que eles tinham feito amor_?

— Desista, Edward. Você não engana ninguém.

O coração parecia querer saltar do peito. Rosalie sabia. Mas será que também sabia como ele se sentia? Nem ele sabia.

— Você entende... O que aconteceu no navio... não foi nada demais.

Rosalie recuou, confusa.

— Mas o que aconteceu no navio?

Edward percebeu que ela não sabia e tentou consertar a boba gem que disse.

— Nós... nós brigamos.

— Grande novidade! Vocês vivem brigando. Edward, o que aconteceu naquele navio?

— Nada.

Mas já era tarde demais. Edward percebeu o exato momento em que Rosalie compreendeu tudo.

— Minha nossa!

—Não é o que...

— E ela não me contou? Eu vou matá-la!

— Não! Por favor, não diga nada.

— Por que ela não me contou?

— Por favor, Rosalie, ela teve um dia cheio.

— Só existe um motivo para ela não ter me contado — mur murou Rosalie.

— Porque ela se arrependeu do que fez — concluiu Edward. Bella estava com medo de que Edward pudesse machucá-la. Mas ela também poderia feri-lo.

Eles teriam de se arriscar. Precisavam resolver esse assunto Sozinhos.

— Não. Não foi por isso — retorquiu Rosalie.

Edward começou a rodopiar pelo salão na direção de Bella.

— Ah, não! Você não vai me empurrar para ele de novo!

— Ele estava dançando com você.

— Ele estava me crivando de perguntas.

— Rosalie, por favor, não diga nada a Bella sobre o que aconteceu no navio. Foi um erro. Nós dois cometemos um erro.

Rosalie chegou a esboçar uma resposta, mas calou-se.

— Emm — chamou Edward.

— Quer sua garota de volta?

— Acho que já a perturbou o suficiente.

— Por que não pergunta a ela?

Mas Edward já tomara Bella de novo em seus braços, obrigan do Emmett a voltar para Rosalie.

—Ah! Minha doce Rosalie! Onde estávamos mesmo? — per guntou Emmett, rodopiando com ela pelo salão.

— Poupe o seu tempo. Você não faz o meu tipo. Nem que fos se o último homem sobre a face da terra — resmungou Rosalie.

Ela tentava manter distância de Emmett, mas, rodopiando pelo salão, ele a aconchegou em seus braços.

— Você não devia fazer promessas que não consegue cum prir.

— O que está acontecendo, afinal? — perguntou Bella, sur presa, para Edward.

— Acho que o Emmett não gosta do Jacob.

— Você também não.

— Não gosto de homens que se escondem na barra da saia de uma mulher.

— Ele fez mestrado e é um gerente de projetos conceituado — respondeu Bella com um suspiro.

— Então por que se esconde na barra da saia da Rosalie? Por que não corre atrás do seu próprio negócio?

— Estou cansada demais para discutir o assunto.

— Desculpe.

— Edward! Você precisa ver isto!

— O que foi?

— Philippe está dançando com a sra. Nash.

Era verdade. E estavam rindo.

— Acho que finalmente encontraram algo em comum — co mentou Edward.

— Que bom. E então? Quando parte nosso vôo para Kayven?

— Quando você quiser.

— Você ainda não comprou as passagens?

— Não preciso. Eu tenho um jatinho.

— É claro. Você tem um jatinho. — Bella relaxou, fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se a Edward, do jeito que ele gostava. — Também não vou reclamar disso.

Edward roçou as mãos pelas costas de Bella.

— Eu devo admitir que adoro sua atitude.

— Mas não se acostume. Tudo que eu preciso é de uma boa noite de sono.


End file.
